6 Dragons and the Book of Fate
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: This is a story of six dragons who must guide the hand of fate. -Shounen ai, 13x5, 2x1, 3x4-
1. Chapter 1

**6 Dragons and The Book of Fate**

****Author: Moon Princess Serena  
Rating: M  
Warnings: AU, Angst, OOC, Sap  
Pairings: 2+1, 3+4, 13+5  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the words rattling in my head.

**++Chapter 1**

The cold white tundra gave way to a lush forest that helped the people survive the ever changing climates. Small villages sprung up all over the forest, providing for the nomad inhabitants. When the climate finally changes into something becoming more tolerable to the population it began to change the region. The civilization changed, giving way to a new order of large cities and markets, the land carved out for several kingdoms, each ruler so very different from the others. Lorinilla was the richest of them all, home to the mage guild while the court and royal family are protected by a special army of mages. Yet with all this power they only try to keep peace among the other nations, always remaining neutral in all matters. Yet today the King knows he has to act or their whole world would be lost.

A young man sits in the beautiful gardens of the King's mistress, his black clothes giving away his position in the castle. He is one of a handful of assassin mages that are used when discretion is required. Shoulder length black hair fell into his face, concealing dark eyes behind the silky strands.

"Wufei, you were called here as well," a deep voice asks drawing the young man's attention.

He turns to see an older man with short ginger hair approach, his black robes shifting as he walks. "This must be more serious than I thought if you're here Treize," Wufei sneers at the knight mage.

"Hey you two now play nice," a young happy voice says stopping whatever Treize might have said in reply. They both bow before the young man in rich blue robes, a long braid folded over his shoulder.

"Duo why did you request this meeting?" Wufei asks using the Prince's first name with ease.

"Gosh you are way too serious anymore Wufei," Duo replies sitting on one of the stone benches around the garden, his personal bodyguard appearing behind him. The silent but deadly young man is never far from the Prince. "But if you're going to give me that look, I will explain now. My father feels an important matter has come forward. He feels we must step in to keep our world from collapsing. An ancient artifact has been thought to have been discovered at some ruins in the haunted forests of Kandrea. He has asked me to send our best to go and recover it, so I have picked you two, our best for sure."

"Is it to be just Wufei and I?" Treize asks.

"If you would like, you can invite your brother but Heero and I will be coming along," Duo answers with a smile.

"We don't need that idiot to just get in the way," Wufei snaps, not wanting Milliardo anywhere near him. Yes he does like Milliardo's older brother, not that he'd ever admit that, but the blonde is just annoying.

"He went to visit our mother, so he won't be able to join us," Treize explains ignoring Wufei's comment. "Why are you accompanying us if I may ask?"

"I've been cooped up in this castle way too long, I need a little adventure, and I'm going to be with two of the best mages on the continent that should give me all the adventure I want," Duo says with a laugh.

"I see, when do we leave then," Treize inquires.

"As soon as possible, this is an urgent matter," Duo answers serious again. "Meet me at the castle gates, with your horses as soon as you possibly can."

"All right, then I will take my leave to prepare," Treize says before looking at Wufei. "I'm sorry you and my brother don't see eye to eye."

Treize leaves, the other three remaining in the gardens. Wufei watches him go the comment taking him by surprise. "Why don't you just tell him?" Duo asks standing up.

"What?" Wufei questions looking at the young Prince.

"How you really feel about him, it is written in your eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I only work with him because I have to," Wufei lies, "I will go now to prepare." With that he disappears into the shadows, melting out of sight.

"I swear, he is just so stubborn, anyone can see he likes Treize," Duo huffs heading back inside to make sure he has everything necessary for the trip. "Don't you think so Heero?"

"I will not pry into another's affairs and neither should you," his bodyguard answers following after Duo.

"What's to pry? He displays it to the whole world, I was just asking what you saw," Duo explains turning to look at the young man who'd been at his side since he hit puberty.

"Yes, I saw how he looked at the knight mage," Heero finally admits, mostly just to appease Duo. He knew the Prince only wants everyone to be happy in this ever changing world, who could fault him that desire. "We should finish getting ready and leave to meet them," Heero advises gently nudging Duo to start walking again.

"I just don't understand why he acts like that around Treize, when he feels something different," Duo says at they enter his chambers, where everything they'd requested is already packed and waiting.

Heero claps his hands drawing a servant from the hall. "Have these taken to the stables and our horses saddled," Heero commands handing the packs to the servant who bows and leaves quickly to complete his task. "You are not going to do anything on this trip?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the way of this relationship you think you see, I have your word you will leave both mages alone," Heero prompts.

"Why do you ask for such things that I will never give?" Duo replies with a smile. "I only want to help Wufei; he's been so sour lately."

Heero shook his head knowing he'd never be able to talk the Prince out of this scheme. "We should go."

"Yes," Dup agrees growing serious again.

Wufei sits atop his chocolate brown stead, Candlemine. The animal is calm as they wait for the rest of their party. Treize canters up a few moments later, his black stead, Thunder, moving just as gracefully as his rider. "I'm not," Wufei says remembering Treize's comment from before.

"You're not what?" Duo asks, his snow white horse, Ezibella, trotting toward them. Behind him Heero rides his silver gray stead, Wing.

"Nothing," Wufei replies easily guiding Candlemine toward the front gates. "Are we ready?"

They leave the palace at an easy trot, the horses walking two by two through the market and past the city gate into the open countryside. Duo pulls up beside Wufei a curious question turning in his mind. "Why do you dislike Milliardo so much?"

"Because he is a pompous ass, who could have gotten so many people killed unnecessarily," Wufei answers with a growl.

"Yes what luck, that thunderstorm moving through," Duo replies, his eyes telling Wufei he knew it hadn't just been luck.

"Yes, I would say we were lucky that day. He has no place in the guild or army. He thinks he is as powerful as his brother yet he is no where near. He is only asking for death if he continues like this, and will probably take many people with him which is totally unnecessary," Wufei explains ignoring Duo's innuendo that it was him who created that storm.

"Maybe you are right, I will agree he is no where near his brother's level," Duo says glancing back at Treize, who seem to be listening to them, "but not many people are. I think you are one of the few."

"I only do what I must to complete the task," Wufei answers looking at his horse.

"Yes but you do it very well," Duo praises the young assassin, "and at such a young age."

"Age is no factor, training and ability is more important," Wufei disagrees looking around them.

"What is it?" Duo asks glancing back to see Treize also glancing around.

"Did you feel anything?" Wufei asks his dark eyes searching.

"Yes, a substantial amount of power was just released," Treize answer remaining calm to keep Thunder calm.

They stop on the path only to be surprised when a gray wolf jumps out from the underbrush. The animal's sudden appearance spooks the horses. Treize feeds Thunder with more calmness while Wufei easily reins Candlemine in. Duo gently tugs Ezibella's reins, regaining control of her, as Heero forces Wing between the wolf and Ezibella.

The animal growls before lunging at Wufei, who calls forth a paralysis spell which freezes it in the air. He moves Candlemine forward out of range of the forest creature. "We should move on," Wufei advises.

"Was that what you felt before?" Duo asks looking at the frozen animal only to be startled by a larger white wolf appears from the same underbrush.

It growls seeing the other smaller creature, frozen in the air, jumping up the wolf takes the smaller by the neck bringing it back close to the ground. Everyone watches the two animals unsure of what to make the whole scene. Suddenly the large wolf bounds from the ground, grabbing Wufei's traveling cloak and yanking him from the horse. He opens his palm out toward the animal as he falls, getting his spell off just as he hits the ground causing his aim to go awry and miss. He quickly starts to recite the spell again when the wolf steps back. Wufei looks over to see the paralysis of the other had been broken.

Treize shoots a lightening bolt near the larger animal causing it to jump away. The large creature grabs the smaller about the neck and quickly disappears back where they came from.

"Are you all right?" Duo asks moving Ezibella closer.

"Fine," Wufei answers closing his hand around the fireball he'd created, dissipating the spell. He pulls himself to his feet, brushing off the dust of the road.

"I believe that was what we felt," Treize comments pulling Thunder alongside Candlemine.

"That creature?" Duo questions as Wufei remount.

"I don't think it was a forest creature at all," Treize clarified his statement.

"You mean a druid? But why would they attack us?" Wufei wonders.

"Not attack, he wanted to break the spell you were holding. Why didn't you just release it?"

Wufei looks at him before turning Candlemine in the direction they had been going. "We should get going," he says instead of any kind of response to Treize's question.

"Okay now I'm confused," Duo pipes up looking between the two.

"It is nothing to concern about," Wufei replies not looking back. "Are we going to stop in the coming village?"

"I don't-" Duo starts to say before Treize interrupt him.

"Yes, you need to rest." Treize's voice is firm as he speaks his eyes following Wufei.

"What are you talking about? You don't know what I need, I am fine, they were simple spells," Wufei growls looking at the older mage.

"Not when you hold it like that, feeding it more of your power to sustain it," Treize replies. "And I do know what you need; now we are going to stop."

"You have no authority to make such a decision," Wufei challenges.

"I trust Treize's judgment, so we will stop in town," Duo cuts in causing Wufei's head to snap around and look at him.

"He's wrong, we don't need to stop," Wufei explains grumpily.

"Tell me honestly, is he wrong?" Duo requests, "As your Prince I am asking."

Wufei sighs turning back to face the way they are heading. He feels a little tired but they didn't need to stop. He also can't figure out how Treize knew he had been sustaining the spell instead of releasing it to run its course.

He nudges Candlemine forward, deciding it didn't matter. The man isn't really concerned for him, just their task, that is all, Wufei told himself leaning forward a bit on Candlemine's neck. He shouldn't feel so tired; it had only been a small wolf that had been fighting the spell the whole time he'd been holding it. Maybe that is why it had been broken so easily by his fall. Wufei shakes his head; he doesn't even understand why he is thinking about it.

They come upon the village Wufei mentioned earlier as the sun sits heavily in the western sky. They dismount in front of a large inn, not needing to tie their horses. The animals are well trained and linked to their masters.

"Heero why don't you go get us some rooms, I feel like a nice drink," Duo says before moving closer to his bodyguard, "We'll only need two."

"Duo…"

"I'm the one paying here," Duo interrupts smiling.

"All right," Heero caves going into the inn while Treize and Wufei follow Duo to the tavern across the dusty street.

"What was that all about?" Wufei asks as they enter the establishment.

Every eye turn to the newcomers, only to linger until they realized just what the robes Treize and Wufei wore under their traveling cloaks meant. Duo sat down at one of the empty tables flanked by Treize and Wufei. Heero joins them a few minutes later dropping two keys on the table.

"Move it," he growls looking at Wufei.

The assassin glares back but decides it just wasn't worth the energy. He moves to the seat between the one Heero wants and Treize's. "Aren't you the bossy one," he comments as he sits back down in his new chair.

"This is my rightful place," Heero replies sitting down in the now vacated seat.

"Only two keys?" Treize questions changing the subject.

"Only had two rooms left," Heero replies allowing himself to glance at Duo who is smiling.

"Wait... that means," Wufei says leaning forward, "no way, I'm not sharing a room with him!"

"Sorry Wufei, if that's all they had," Duo cut in picking up one of the keys.

"Damn it, why do I feel like I've been plotted against here?" Wufei asks glaring at Duo.

"He got them, not me," Duo replies holding his hands up.

"Yeah, but we all know he's wrapped around your little finger," Wufei sneers, suddenly dreading their stay in this village.

"Wufei that is enough," Treize cuts in startling the young mage.

"Excuse me," a short young blonde says grabbing their attention and killing whatever response Wufei might have made. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, please," Duo pipes up smiling. After receiving their drinks Duo stops the quiet young man. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure," the blonde slowly answers shuffling his feet.

"Are there any Druid clans around here?"

"Druid clans? No... although there is Trowa, but he is the protector of our forests just south of here. Why?"

"Well we were attacked on the road a few miles back."

"That seems odd. You weren't hurting one of the animals or plants?" the blonde questions perplexed.

"No, a young wolf attacked us not the other way around."

"Well Trowa should be returning soon, you can speak with him," the blond suggests before smiling when a tall young man enters the tavern. He waves him over seemingly glowing. "Trowa, these people were asking me-"

"Oh, you were the travelers on the road," the young man known as Trowa interrupts the blonde. "What were they asking about Quatre?"

"They claim you attacked them," Quatre explains.

"Well, I'm sorry if you were hurt in some way," Trowa replies looking at Wufei. "I was only trying to break the spell you were holding over that wolf cub. She hadn't known better."

"How did you know it was Wufei?" Duo asks curious.

"The power signatures, all people who wield magic of any kind have their own signature. Thank you for the warning," Trowa explains before looking at Treize, "but it was never my intention to hurt him."

"I know, that is why I missed," Treize replies calmly.

Wufei suddenly stood from his seat, surprising them all. He snatches up the single key left on the table. "If you'll excuse me," he says before turning and leaving.

"Wow is he upset," Quatre comments watching the dark haired youth leave.

"What do you mean?" Duo asks surprised by the comment.

"Oh, well I can read people's emotions and usually what is causing them," Quatre replies looking down.

"An underdeveloped telepath," Treize assesses looking at the blonde. "Ever thought about improving your skills by joining the guild?"

"I couldn't, I have to provide for my mother and sisters," Quatre answers regret lacing his voice.

"If you did come and train there, your family would be compensated," Treize explains.

"What do you mean?" Quatre questions a spark of hope lighting his aquamarine eyes.

"As the only providing male in your family, by going to the guild your family would be given money every month by what they lose by your joining," Treize explains.

"I've never heard that before, thank you-" Quatre trails off unsure what to call the man.

"Treize is fine," the knight mage answers smiling.

"Thank you, Treize," Quatre says brightly smiling before excusing himself to go help some other customer.

"May I join you?" Trowa asks indicating the chair Wufei had left.

"Certainly," Duo answers with a nod.

"Thank you for giving him some hope, but I wanted to ask something of you."

"What?"

"You seem to be on a journey and I was wondering if you would consider taking him along. He has to get out of here, this is not the place he should be," Trowa explains.

Duo thought a moment glancing at Treize. "What do you think?"

"My only concern is that he will withdraw, being in a group of strangers," Treize replies.

"Hmm, all right," Duo starts to say, "He can join us on the condition that you do as well. That way he won't be in a group of total strangers."

Trowa looks over at the blonde before nodding, "All right then, I can handle that. I will speak with him tonight. Where shall we meet tomorrow?"

"In front of the inn, with horses," Treize answers.

"All right, then we will see you tomorrow and thank you again," Trowa says before standing up and leaving their table.

"Our little group seems to be growing," Duo comments with a smile. "Maybe we should turn in and check on Wufei?"

"Yes," Treize and Heero agree the three leaving some coins on the table before slipping from the tavern and heading back to the inn.

Heero precedes Duo into their room while Treize finds the door to the room he and Wufei would be sharing unlocked. As he steps into the dimly lit room he notices Wufei huddled in the corner, his traveling cloak pulled tight around him.

"Wufei," Treize calls softly seeing the mass move, "you shouldn't be sleeping on the floor like that, your energy will not recharge in such a restless state."

"So get out," Wufei replies not lifting his head, "if you have a problem. I'm fine; we didn't even need to stop."

"Stop with this, I could easily see in your eyes how much energy you expended, they become so dull," Treize explains sitting in one of the chairs near a small table.

Wufei's head snaps up at the comment, his eyes strangely wide. Treize had looked that hard, noticed such a fine detail? Why had he looked so hard? Wufei brushes the thoughts off with a shake of his head only to be surprised when Treize speaks again.

"You take the bed, I will sleep on the floor," the older man practically orders, looking at him.

Wufei blinks his mind slow to comprehend. "What about what you just said?"

"I don't need the rest like you do, you're still young, it takes your body more time," Treize answers.

"I'm not that young," Wufei growls.

"Yes you are, now take the bed," Treize disagrees his voice becoming firm. Wufei slowly stood up glancing at the bed then back at Treize. "Get some sleep."

Wufei climbs into the bed finding himself nodding off almost instantly as his body demands the rest. Treize uses the blanket he'd brought in from his pack as bedding on the floor, lightly dozing. His senses remain awake to make sure they are left alone and that Wufei sleeps properly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm extremely sorry to anyone who might have been waiting for this chapter for years now. There are actually several chapters already completed but I'm still working on this story along with several several others. I really should work on updating and getting my stuff posted on FF. So again I'm sorry.

**Chapter 2**

Wufei opens his eyes to find himself alone in the room. Sitting up in the bed, the blanket that had covered him fell to bunch around his waist. He hears voices in the hall and quickly gets out of the bed feeling surprisingly refreshed. He would never admit it but it seems Treize had been correct about the rest. After straightening his robes and cloak he pulls the door open to see Heero and Treize standing in the hallway speaking.

"What is going on?" Wufei asks getting their attention.

"Nothing, we were just discussing the best route from here," Treize answers looking at Wufei.

"Oh, where is Duo?"

"He's downstairs with Quatre and Trowa," Treize replies. "Go on down, they should be having breakfast."

"Would you stop doing that," Wufei demands, "I can make my own damn decisions."

"That's good," Heero says looking at the assassin before turning back to Treize. "I think going southeast from here would get us there quicker."

"Yes, that seems like the best route to take," Treize agrees.

Wufei heads down the stair catching the end of their discussion, yet he feels like he is missing something as their voices lower. Wufei shakes his head; he doesn't honestly care what they are talking about. He spots Duo sitting with the blonde and brunette from the night before at one of the tables. He sits down as Duo is working to devour his breakfast.

Duo swallows his bite before speaking. "Morning there Wufei, have some breakfast. Dang where are Heero and Treize?"

"I saw them talking upstairs," Wufei answers stealing a bite from Duo's plate.

"Get your own," Duo orders pushing Wufei's fork away.

"Well fine," Wufei grunts waving at the innkeeper to bring him a plate. A nice heap of steaming food appears before him a few moments later. He looks up from the plate to see the young blonde smiling. "Weren't you at the tavern last night?" He asks before taking a bite.

"Yes they were at the tavern and now they are going to be traveling with us," Duo replies with a smile.

Wufei coughs forcing himself to swallow his food before trying to speak. "What do you mean traveling with us?"

"As in coming along," Duo answers with a snicker.

"May I ask why?" Wufei asks taking a smaller bite than before.

"No, just know they are coming," Duo answers finishing off his plate.

"Fine," Wufei growls, pushing the plate away yet he'd barely eaten any of the food on it. "What does it matter who comes along, it isn't like this is important!"

"Wufei," Duo starts to say when the young mage stands up.

"I will be outside," he says, leaving the inn.

"He has a lot of unreleased anger," Quatre mentions as the door swings shut.

"What do you mean?" Treize asks as he and Heero step off the stairs.

"Oh I didn't mean to imply anything," Quatre answers. "His mind is just full of negative emotions; they are so intense I can feel them so strongly."

"You told him they are joining us?" Heero asks Duo.

"Yeah, although I wouldn't tell him why, didn't feel it was that important," Duo answers glancing over at Treize.

Treize looks at the door before turning back to the others. "Are we ready to leave?"

They nod heading outside, only to find Wufei and Candlemine missing. They mount up about to begin a search when the assassin trots up. "Where did you go?" Duo asks as they start out of the town heading south.

"Candlemine was feeling restless," Wufei answers dismissively.

"More like her rider," Duo mumbles earning a glare from the dark haired man who rode beside him.

They decide to stop at a small spring, several hours later to let the horses drink and rest. Wufei stands speaking with Duo his voice rising in anger. "Why did you bring along those two?"

"Wufei, calm down," Treize interrupts.

Wufei whips around to face the older man, "Don't tell me what to do, you haven't the right, so leave me alone! Wufei turns back to Duo about to say something when he is suddenly yanked from his spot and pulled away from the group.

"Never speak to me in such a manner again," Treize says his voice firm. "I am still your teacher even if we are not at the guild. You will show me and your Prince respect."

Wufei cringes feeling like they are back at the guild and he is being punished for something Duo had begged him to do. In the past he'd been blamed for Duo's antics, and even now it seems that is the case. Even so as he grew up his feelings toward the knight mage began to change, to turn into something he'd never felt for anyone. He buried those feelings though, knowing they'd never be returned. Treize would always only see him as a bratty student. "Yes, but why are we bringing those two?"

"It is not your place to question such decisions," Treize replies with a shake of his head. "Has being away from my classroom caused you to forget all my lessons?"

"No, but you used to tell me to always question..."

"The world around you and yourself, not your superiors," Treize clarifies Wufei's statement.

"Fine," Wufei snaps moving to turn away when Treize's hand seizes his arm.

"Manners, you have them so use them," Treize says, his voice tight. "I do not want to have this discussion again."

"All right..." Wufei starts to say when Treize's grip tightens. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," Treize replies finally releasing his arm.

Wufei sulks as Treize walks away, he just couldn't understand why there were bringing those two along. Not to mention the way that druid looks at the older man sometimes, unnerves him. He bristles realizing just what that feeling is and he couldn't believe he'd let it get the better of him. He slumps against a nearby tree wondering how he got into this mess. He wasn't the best; he just did what he was told.

"Wufei we're leaving," Treize calls out startling the black haired youth.

He glances over the see the others are already mounted while Treize held the reins to Candlemine. Wufei easily mounts not saying a word as he jerks the reins from Treize's hand. He follows behind Duo lost in his ever spinning thoughts. After some time to think he can't believe he'd spoken to the Prince like that, utterly rude and questioning his authority and judgment. Maybe he'd been lucky Treize had stepped in when he did. Wufei's head snaps up when he felt a ripple in the magical energy around him. He reins in Candlemine, his dark eyes searching.

"Wufei is something wrong?" Duo asks turning back.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Wufei asks instead.

"Yes, but I can't tell where it originated from," Trowa answers.

"The southeast," Treize offers.

"Isn't that where the Forests of Kandrea is?" Quatre asks causing the knight and assassin to look at their Prince.

"Hmm, let's hope it isn't that," Treize says nudging Thunder to continue walking.

"You're very magic sensitive, Assassin," Trowa comments looking at Wufei.

"What do you mean?" Duo asks before Wufei can reply, looking at his friend then the druid then finally to Treize.

"Not anymore than you are," Wufei replies dismissively.

"I know you felt that before anyone else here did. I will admit it was an intense wave, I think Quatre even felt it, but you felt it before the wave actually reached us," Trowa observes.

"Yes it is true," Treize cuts in. "He is very sensitive, which is why he holds the position he does. Only someone who is that sensitive to magic could perform some of the tasks he's done."

Wufei looks at Treize, remembering how the man had suggested to the King he be placed in his current role. Treize must have known all along, but of course he would as his teacher. Wufei never really thought of himself a being anymore sensitive that anyone else in the guild. "We should keep moving," he finally says hoping to divert the conversation and his thoughts.

"Yes, I agree," Duo says nudging Ezibella to begin walking again. The others follow allowing the conversation to drop.

Two days later they found themselves approaching the very woods that had yielded that power surge. "Maybe we should rest here then continue tomorrow," Duo suggests looking at the others. They all agree knowing it would be getting dark soon and no one entered the Forests of Kandrea at night unless you wanted to die.

They set up camp just off the path, making sure they are well hidden in the undergrowth. Duo took perch on a small log while Heero heads deeper in to collect some firewood. Wufei settles himself on the ground his legs folding neatly over each other. Quatre sat down a few feet from the assassin while Trowa went to scout out the area. Treize disappears into the trees leaving the others alone.

"Your name is Wufei, right?" Quatre asks looks at the dark haired assassin.

"Yes," he grumbles looking at the blonde. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought it might be good to know the names of the people I'm traveling with," the blonde replies before looking away.

"Wufei, be nice," Duo scolds the assassin.

"That isn't a part of my job description, just that I get the task done... quietly," Wufei answers in reply after closing his eyes.

Duo sighs feeling a little confused by Wufei's reaction. "Why have you become such a stick in the mud?"

"Why are you nosing in other people's business, your Highness," Wufei replies before rising and turning to leave.

"That is exactly right Wufei and it makes me your leader. So do not take such an attitude with me, and sit back down. Going out there now is just foolish," Duo commands.

Wufei turns back to look at the braided man, he opened his mouth to speak in reply before deciding against the action. He sinks back down in his spot, his legs crossing and his eyes closing.

"Quatre was only trying to be friendly!" Duo snaps in aggravation at the young man's display.

"It is fine, really," Quatre spoke up, yet his voice is still soft and reassuring.

"No it isn't, that is no way for one of your status to behave and you know it Wufei," Duo replies shaking his head.

Wufei snorts but says nothing as Treize and Trowa suddenly step into the clearing where they had set up their camp. "What is going on?" Treize asks looking between Duo and Wufei.

"It was my fault," Quatre suddenly says.

"No it wasn't; it was Mr. Grumpy's fault over there," Duo cuts in nodding toward Wufei who seem to be ignoring him at the moment.

Treize looks over at the other mage before sighing; he had hoped their earlier conversation had calmed him. "Wufei may I speak with you?"

"No," he snaps, his eyes still closed. "I'm not interested in talking right now."

"I suggest you get interested," Treize answers his voice lowering dangerously causing Wufei's eyes to snap open.

"Oh fine, if you insist." He sighs pulling himself up and follows Treize into the trees, leaving the other three behind.

"I didn't mean to..." Quatre starts to say when Duo shakes his head.

"Not your fault, he's been moody like this since we left. I wish he would just admit it; then he wouldn't be so damn moody and defensive," Duo says with a sigh just before Heero reappears with a good amount of wood.

"What did you do?" Heero asks depositing the wood near one of the trees.

"What?" Duo replies shrugging his shoulders.

Wufei looks up, from the ground he'd been watching as they walked, when Treize suddenly stops and turns back to face him. "Don't even start! I'm sick of Duo's prying, so I told him that!"

"Shut your mouth, don't you think it has gotten you in enough trouble?" Treize asks his eyes dark with anger.

Wufei steps back in surprise; it isn't often Treize spoke in such a manner. The last time he remembers ever being caught in those dark eyes is when he had been blamed for helping Duo leave the palace when they were younger. "Why are you getting angry with me? What about him, he started the whole damn thing!"

"Wufei if you don't shut up I will seal those lips closed," Treize threatens causing Wufei's mouth to snap shut. "Now you are going to listen to me and listen well. Do not say a single word; I don't want to hear it. Duo is your Prince; no matter how he acts he deserves respect. As well as the two guests traveling with us, even if they are not from the guild or palace they should be respected. Never show disrespect towards anyone, no matter of their status or station. I swear I had spent several months trying to drill that into your stubborn head."

"Why should I respect him getting into my personal life?" Wufei demands.

"There are more respectful way to rebuff him and you know them, I trained you better than that," Treize replies his voice as dark as his eyes.

"You blame it all on me when it isn't just my fault!" Wufei snaps. "You never listen to my side, even in the past thinking it was just me when Duo is always involved too!"

"He was punished as well because of those adventures," Treize replies coolly. "You are old enough now to know how to act."

"Gods, I wish I wasn't here, I hate this!" Wufei growls turning away from Treize. "I hate when you yell at me," he whispers under his breath his words caught for the wind's ears only.

"Wufei what is going on, you get angry so easily anymore and your moods spike out of control," Treize asks a whisper of concern in his voice.

"What does it matter?" Wufei grumbles not turning around.

"It matters a lot; because you are my student it concerns me."

"Is that all I am to you...!" Wufei shouts before running off and disappearing in the trees.

Treize sighs as the young man vanishes from view. "No, but I can never cross that line."

Wufei ran wishing he could take the words back. Of course that was all he was to Treize. The older man could only see him as a troublesome brat and nothing more. He moans leaning against a large tree trunk, he knows he has to get over this; it is affecting more than just him now. Wufei didn't doubt that he should apologize to Duo, the Prince really hadn't done anything and neither had that blonde, Quatre. He pushes away from the tree his breathing calmer as he starts back toward the camp.

He steps into the clearing to see Duo asleep beside Heero, while Quatre appear to be asleep curling up next to the druid. The other three look up at his entrance apparently wide awake still. He sat down beside a large tree near the outskirt of the camp, putting some distance between himself and the others.

"Wufei, get some rest," Treize suggests his voice back to its normal soft tones.

"Um, yeah," he agrees pulling his legs up to curl up against the tree trunk behind him.

"That can't be comfortable," Heero spoke up surprising Wufei.

"It is fine," the assassin answers once over his shock.

"Right, tree bark has never been that soft," Heero points out a strange tone in his voice.

"And sleeping sitting up can be unhealthy," Trowa offers.

"Fine, whatever," Wufei mumbles with a sigh moving slightly to lie on his side on the ground.

Treize stood from his seat moving over to the younger mage. He sat down again near Wufei's head before laying his cloak over the smaller form. Wufei seem to cuddle into it before slipping off to sleep his head resting on his palm.

Wufei awoke the next morning to find his head laying on something much softer than he'd fallen asleep on and Treize's cloak is still draped over him. He recognizes the robe beneath his head easily causing his face to darken. He quickly sat up, turning away from the older man. "Uh, thanks," he whispers offering Treize his cloak back.

"You're welcome," Treize replies taking the garment from Wufei's slightly shaking hand.

Wufei looks over to see Quatre still sleeping, his head pillowed on a white wolf that appears to be asleep as well. His eyes moves to see Duo still sleeping curled up next to Heero, while the bodyguard is already awake. Duo began to stir gaining his bodyguard's full attention.

The braided man sat up rubbing his eyes before looking around. "Morning Wufei, Treize."

"Good morning," Treize replies formally.

"Uh, morning, and I just wanted to say you were right last night," Wufei answers.

"I know, already forgotten," Duo says offering him a large smile. "Yeah and Quatre was all worried about you."

"Huh?" Wufei asks in surprise.

"He thought he got you in some sort of trouble," Duo explains seeing the wolf raise its head. "Look's like Trowa is awake."

The animal turns its head to look at Quatre before nudging the blonde's cheek with his nose. "I'm awake," Quatre mumbles trying to push Trowa's nose away. He slowly sits up rubbing his eyes.

"He does that often I take it," Duo remarks with a laugh.

"Only when we camp out," the blonde answers with a blush. The wolf gains his feet while a full body shake travels through him.

"Why is he in that form?" Wufei asks without much thought.

"Oh, this is how he is going to travel today. He felt it would be safer, cause he can speak with the other animals much easier in this form," Quatre replies with a smile.

Wufei nods seeing Treize stand up. "We should pack up and get moving," the knight suggests to them.

"Yes, we want as much light as possible," Duo agrees remembering the stories he'd been told about these woods.

They mount up, Quatre tying the reins of Trowa's horse to the saddle of his own as the druid walks beside the blonde's horse. Duo walks beside Quatre, Heero flanking him as Wufei and Treize walk behind them.

They walk along the large path as a canopy of leaves and limbs hide the sky from them. Trowa took position leading them along the path, his presence enough to keep the forest creatures away.

"Something isn't right..." Wufei starts to say before Treize's voice cuts him off.

"Wufei look out!" The older man lunges off Thunder catching Wufei and driving him from Candlemine. A bolt of black energy shoots toward them, seeming to just miss the pair. They roll to the ground Treize holding Wufei close to protect him in their landing.

Heero reacts at the same moment yanking Duo from Ezibella and rolling him off the path. Trowa leaps from the ground grabbing Quatre's cloak pulling the blonde from his horse and to the ground with a thud. Quatre quickly scurries into the underbrush Heero and Duo had rolled into, Trowa following him as more black energy is flung their way. The horses ran from the bolts disappearing down the path. Treize rolls with Wufei still securely in his hold, into the underbrush on the other side of the path.

Wufei found himself lying on top of the older man, disoriented by the whole thing. He is startled when Treize speaks, his voice sounding heavy to Wufei. "Are you all right?" Wufei looks down at the older man slowly nodding. "Good," Treize replies his blue eyes closing for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Wufei asks moving to slide off of the knight, coming to sit beside him, his legs tucked under him.

"I'm fine," Treize answers his eyes opening and closing again.

Wufei looks down catching a hint of red on Treize's cloak. He pulls back the material to see the man bleeding. "Oh Gods, hold on I'll heal you!"

"Don't," Treize interrupts him. "It isn't that bad, don't waste your energy."

"You're bleeding!" Wufei replies hovering his hands over the wound before closing his eyes. White light begins to filter from his hands and into Treize's body. He can feel the wound as he begins to heal it, it is deep after all. He forces more energy through his hand into the wound. It slowly begins to close and heal while Wufei is losing more of his energy. Finally the wound closes completely, the white light fading until it disappears. Wufei slumps forward exhausted, his eyes closing on their own. Treize wraps his arm around the smaller man holding him close. "Just what were you thinking?" He asks of the unconscious youth.

"Treize, Wufei," Duo's voice called getting the older man's attention.

Treize sits up carefully, holding Wufei close while the young man's legs unfolded as he is moved. He carefully lays Wufei on the ground before kneeling on one knee to scoop him up and then stand. When he steps out of the underbrush he spots Duo fussing over Quatre while the other two stand guard.

"Wufei...?" Duo starts to say walking toward them.

"He's all right," Treize cuts off the Prince leaving his answer that that. "I suggest we move on."

"But the horses ran," Quatre points out softly.

"So we will walk then," Treize replies starting down the path.

The other four quickly follow, Trowa and Heero flanking the outside to keep guard. When they crest a small hill they notice the six horses standing next to the path grazing. Thunder stood blocking the way beyond, keeping the other five there.

"Can I just say, holy cow, I thought we would have had to walk a lot further to find them," Duo says earning a giggle from the blonde.

Treize shrugs approaching the midnight black horse. "Thank you," he whispers to the animal receiving a nudge in reply. Treize calls on his power and drawing it around the young man he lifts him to float in the air while Treize mounts. He draws the young man to him and settles Wufei sideways in front of him, leaning the smaller frame against his chest as Wufei's legs dangle off the side. Treize ties Candlemine's lead securely to his saddle much in the same Quatre had done with Trowa's horse.

As Thunder walks along the path Treize realizes he doesn't feel any kind of pain from his wound. The younger man had done a full healing and Treize felt a sense of frustration to learn that he would waste his energy like that for something unnecessary.

"Um, Treize are you all right?" Quatre's quiet voice interrupts his musings.

"Yes," the older man answers automatically.

"Oh, well you were scowling so I just thought..."

"I'm sorry, I'm fine, I was just thinking that is all," the knight explains reassuring the blonde.

"Is it about him?" Quatre asks quietly.

"What?" Treize questions his head snapping around to look at the young man.

"It just seems to me... maybe I shouldn't say anything," Quatre replies thoughtfully.

"Will it hurt someone if you don't?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then don't say anything," Treize answers looking down the path ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to those who have commented on this story and haven't given up on me yet. It is because of you that I've started posting this work again.

**++Chapter 3**

"So what exactly happened back there?" Duo asks as they continue walking, the daylight beginning to fade around them.

"Well I think someone knows why we are here," Treize replies looking at the Prince.

"I should have guessed others would come looking, but that was an all out attack," Duo surmises. "Wouldn't they want to be a bit more discrete about it?"

"Not if they don't know that we have our own magic," Treize replies. "If Wufei and I hadn't felt it, he would have surely been killed along with the rest of us."

"Oh yeah, they don't know who they are messing with then!" Duo pipes up with a laugh. "They are sure going to pay for their stupidity."

"Who knew our Prince had a vengeance streak," Quatre murmurs causing Treize and Heero to laugh.

"Hey they tried to take out one of our best assassins, who happen to by a close friend of mine!" Duo explains in his defense.

"No, I understand I just never thought of the royal family feeling vengeance," Quatre tries to explain.

Duo laughs at the explanation shaking his head. "I'm the only one in the family who would ever seek vengeance, my father only believes in peace. I will follow his methods, they keep this world stable."

"You know exactly what you are going to do and be, I'm very glad to hear that," Quatre says with a smile.

"He only knows because his father always reminds him," Heero explains earning a smack to his arm from the Prince.

"It must be wonderful to have a father who cares so much," Quatre utters looking at his horse.

"Actually it can be a pain in the ass ----"

"Language," Treize interrupts the Prince.

"Pain in the butt to have him hovering so close," Duo corrects his words with a smile.

"That is just cause he loves and worries about you," Quatre disagrees his aqua eyes not as bright as they had been.

"Yeah, well I love my mother more, far gentler and less obsessive than my father," Duo declares with a wistful smile.

"My mother is always worried," Quatre says with a smile, "it took Trowa to convince her to let me leave to come with you all."

Duo laughs patting Quatre on the back, "sounds like my kind of mother, but I'm glad she let you go."

"Thanks," Quatre answers with a smile his eyes glowing again.

"It is getting dark, we should camp now so that we can set up with daylight," Treize cuts in turning to look at Duo.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Duo agrees with a nod. "How long will he sleep?"

"Probably another day," Treize answers glancing down at the young man resting against his chest.

"Are you sure he's all right?" Duo asks in concern.

"Yes."

"So why...?" Duo demands.

"He just overextended himself without much proper rest recently," Treize answers dismounting before quickly catching Wufei with his power then his arms, as he fell backwards from a top the precarious perch on Thunder.

"Doing what?" Duo asks dismounting himself. "I don't remember seeing him use magic."

"You didn't, now stop with the questions and help with the camp," Treize replies gently laying Wufei in the bed of grass on the forest floor.

Duo sighs and turns to unpack his blanket from his horse. It worries him that Wufei is unconscious and will remain that way for so long. He lays out his blanket as Heero and Trowa return with firewood.

A small fire warms the area as everyone settles down into the small camp. Quatre begins to prepare a meal as Treize settles Wufei in his lap, keeping the vulnerable young man close. They eat a quiet meal before settling down to sleep. Yet both Treize and Heero remain awake long after the others have dozed off.

"What has he done?" Heero asks the knight.

"Do not concern yourself about it," Treize answers looking over at the bodyguard before looking back at the young mage sleeping in his lap. "I will deal with it when the time comes."

"Hn," Heero grunts dropping the subject before resting his hand on Duo's shoulder and falling into a light sleep.

Treize follows not long after; his arm securely around Wufei, while his sense guards their sleep. Treize's senses pull him from sleep telling him something around him has changed. "Sorry if I woke you," a voice whispers drawing his attention. Quatre stood toward the edge of the camp, the light of the fire barely reaching him.

Treize realizes the reason the young man is awake and quickly looks away, giving him privacy. At least the blonde is smart enough to not wander to far out of the camp. "It is fine," Treize finally answers to Quatre's earlier apology.

Quatre returns to his spot beside Trowa, the darkness no longer hiding him from view, in the full light of the fire. He gives Treize a warm smile before speaking quietly, "I hope Wufei is all right."

"He'll be fine, he is strong, just foolish when it comes to some things," Treize assures the blonde.

"Yes, especially when it comes to you," Quatre agrees before his eyes suddenly widen. "I'm sorry I've said something so forward."

"It is all right, because you are correct," Treize dismisses hoping to ease the young man's anxiety.

"So you know about his feelings?" Quatre asks hoping he wasn't say too much.

"Not until recently," Treize replies honestly, making Quatre feel even more comfortable.

Quatre nods before looking at Trowa. "I wish, I could tell him how I feel, but I know he only sees me as a little brother."

"Don't give up so easily, you really won't know unless you ask," Treize advises.

"Thank you," Quatre replies smiling, "and I hope whatever is keeping you from telling him the truth will change for the better."

Quatre curls up closer to the druid and falls asleep before Treize can make any sort of response. The older man sighs watching the blonde sleep. "If only it were that easy."

Treize looks down watching the young man sleeping in his lap for a moment knowing he'd get no more rest. Why had Wufei so foolishly drained himself? Even as he thinks the question Treize knows the very simple answer. He watches the forest breathe as the night moves on toward day break.

Heero is the first to awaken of the four. "How long have you been awake?" He asks looking over at the knight.

"A while," Treize answers. "I think it will be best if we get off the path."

"I see your point, but won't the chances of running into a beast increase?"

"Yes, but I think staying on the path will only prompt more attacks," Treize replies glancing down at Wufei.

"I guess either way, we'll need to keep a closer watch," Heero guesses, "but you are probably correct."

"So we're going off path, sounds exciting," Duo's voice interrupts suddenly.

"Don't get your hopes up, you know I'd never let anything near you," Heero replies causing the young prince to sigh.

"You never let me have any fun."

"That is why I'm your bodyguard."

"Fine, whatever," Duo mopes and yet he couldn't hide his smile. "Wonder if Trowa's awake?"

The wolf turns to look at the Prince, at the sound of its name. Duo nods and smiles when aquamarine eyes slowly open. "Good morning," Quatre greets sitting up and giving a stretch, allowing Trowa to do the same.

"You have the softest pillow around," Duo comments causing the blonde to laugh.

"As long as you don't mind your head going up and down, it is nice," Quatre replies earning a laugh of his own from the Prince.

"We should head out," Treize interrupts the two.

"Yes," Duo agrees moving to pack his things as everyone else did the same.

The horses move at a slow pace through the thick underbrush of the forest. The day is almost as dark as night as they move through the weaving trees, the sun nearly blocked out by the thick canopy of leaves above them.

"Where exactly are the ruins?" Duo wonders out loud.

"Deep in the forest, they claim this forest grew up around them to protect whatever treasures are left inside," Quatre offers.

"Wow... amazing," Duo says in awe truly fascinated.

"Yes, they say the beasts who inhabit the forest are really guardians," Quatre goes on, "also that they can move freely with the wind."

"Spirits, who can take form," Treize guesses.

"Most likely," Quatre agrees.

"Hey," Duo cuts in his voice less stable than before, "that wouldn't happen to be one?"

The others turn to see a dark towering beast standing between two large tree trunks. His claws and fangs glow in the darkness as deep red eyes watch them. "We must get out of here quickly!" Treize commands turning Thunder sharply and urging him to run.

The heavy thud of stomping hooves carries through the trees as they ran, jumping any obstacles in their path. Treize turns in his saddle launching a lightening bolt and hitting the beast square in the chest. The monster cries out but continues his chase. Treize hurls a fireball next engulfing the creature in flames, finally putting an end to its life.

Treize reins Thunder in as the others also stop. "That," Duo huffs catching his breath, "was close."

"It was too easy, he was not anything more than a regular beast," Treize explains glancing down at Wufei, the young man safely tucked into the folds of Treize's cloak.

"Any idea where we are?" Quatre asks looking around.

Duo surveys the area as well, everything looking the same. "How are we going to ever get there now?" He asks with a sigh resting his body against Ezibella's neck.

"The animals must know," Quatre says after a moment. "Trowa can ask them."

"It is worth a try, instead of wondering aimlessly," Heero says much to the blonde's surprise.

Quatre turns to the wolf standing beside his horse. "Trowa could you ask the animals if any of them know how to find the lost ruins?"

The wolf sprints off into the trees, disappearing from sight. "Quatre is it normal for him to remain in such a state?" Duo asks curiously.

"Trowa is very strong, he can remain in his animal form for days at a time," Quatre answers with a small smile. "He felt he would be more helpful this way as we traveled through these woods. He will probably change back once we reach the ruins."

"I'm really amazed at his strength," Duo says after a moment. "I am glad he's here, I doubt it would have been as trouble free was he not."

"I'll let him know," Quatre assures the Prince with a smile.

Trowa returns a moment later getting everyone's attention as he approaches. When Quatre asks if he had learned anything, the wolf gave a shake of his head. "He knows the way," Quatre explains to the others.

"Then we will follow him," Duo orders deciding not to question the methods of communication between the two.

As night begins to fall Treize notices that Wufei's body is beginning to awaken from its rejuvenating slumber. The young man would regain consciousness soon. They decide to make camp when the already limited sunlight is mostly gone. Treize settles Wufei in his lap waiting for the young mage to wake while the others also settle around the fire.

The rest of the group dozes off leaving Treize the only one to remain awake. Treize watches Wufei as dark eyes slowly open, falling on the older man.

Wufei looks startled to be so close to his teacher, his body stiffening against the knight. "What... happened?"

"What did I tell you about being careless? It was foolish to drain yourself so dangerously," Treize replies his voice reprimanding but also concerned.

"I couldn't just let you die!" Wufei answers defensively.

"I would have been fine, there was no reason for you to use so much of your energy," Treize rebuffs.

"I felt it! It was a deep wound..." Wufei nearly shouts before his voice drops. "I couldn't handle losing you."

"Wufei, you worry me more; using so much energy for something as simple as a healing. You must not be so reckless or I might not be able to let you out of my sight anymore," Treize explains gently running his fingers through Wufei's hair.

Wufei looks shocked by the words and actions. Of course he told himself he is reading too much into it, he knows Treize could never feel that way about him. He pushes Treize's hand away, moving to get up. He can't take being so close to the man, it ties his heart and stomach into knots, yet the older man refuses to release him.

"Wufei you are still weak, don't even try getting up," Treize reprimands causing Wufei's mouth to open in shock.

"You're wrong!"

"Wufei, why did you do a full healing when it wasn't necessary?" Treize asks wanting to see just what the young man would say to explain his actions.

"I..." the young mage fumbles for words. "It was necessary!"

"I know how deep it was, it did not require such attention," Treize replies his tone not allowing for argument.

Yet that did not stop Wufei from arguing. "If you know then how can you say it wasn't? You would have died otherwise!"

"You thought it was a deep wound, when it wasn't. Your emotions and fears clouded your senses. What did I teach you about allowing your fear to overtake you?" Treize demands.

"I guess I wasn't thinking, but I did it because Duo needs you... this country needs you," Wufei answers staring at his hands as if his excuses had been thankfully written there.

Treize knows his words aren't the whole truth but he also knows now is not the time to call the young mage's bluff. "Duo needs you as well, which is why you cannot act so recklessly. I am serious, if these actions continue; you will be kept within my sight at all times."

Wufei can't believe what he is hearing. "You can't," he finally says hoping he's right.

"I can and I will," Treize answers his tone final. "Now get some more rest, we should be reaching the ruins within a day or so."

"Then let me up," Wufei replies trying to stand again.

"You can rest where you are," Treize answers startling Wufei. "If you'd like I can cast a sleep spell on you."

"No," Wufei grounds out his voice low.

Treize can easily guess that the young mage would not get any sleep without the help. He casts the spell silently, Wufei's mind fighting it for only a moment before succumbing to the command. Wufei's body grows limp resting against the older man without tension. "That's better."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This story really does have a mind of its own I've decided. It might start getting a little out there even though I have tried so hard to keep it under control. Thank you again for the reviews.

++Chapter 4

Wufei quietly observes the world, as Candlemine canters along, seemingly not noticing the Prince watching him. As they walk through the underbrush, following Trowa, Duo pulls up close to Wufei.

"Everything okay?" Duo asks receiving no reply. He nudges the assassin with his elbow, dark eyes suddenly turning to look at him.

"What?" Wufei asks as if he hadn't heard the question.

"Were you just daydreaming?" Duo asks in shock.

"No," Wufei answers, his temper flaring a little, "I was thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Duo asks as his voice drops a little.

"About this mission," Wufei replies looking at the Prince.

"What about it?"

"I'm not sure I can believe there is really something here," Wufei explains startling Duo.

"These ruins are from when the world was not so easy to live in," Quatre offers having been listening to their conversation, thinking his knowledge of the past might be useful. "It is rumored that anyone who tries to plunder them has never returned."

"Then how did we find out something could be here?" Wufei asks looking at Duo again.

"A spy informed us," Duo answers his eyes watching Wufei. "Do you not trust my father?"

"I just do not wish to be on a journey based on a hunch," Wufei explains dodging the question.

"Father has sent you on pointless jobs before?" Duo wonders in utter shock before glancing over at the knight mage, who seem to be watching them.

"Another thing," Wufei says as if to avoid Duo's question. "If such a thing is here hasn't someone else already claimed it?"

"Maybe no one could actually find it, I doubt it just sitting out in the open," Duo replies hopefully.

"Or," Wufei cuts in as if Duo's answer was not possible.

"It is probably guarded," Treize finally offers not wanting to hear a new argument out of the two friends.

"By what?" Duo wonders.

"I don't know too much about the people who inhabited this area, but I do know they used magic and created all kinds of things," Quatre offers attempting to explain what they might find. "They could have used their magic to seal it away or created something to kill anyone who dare try to claim it."

"Wow you know a lot!"

"I've studied the ancient races and civilizations," Quatre explains with a light blush.

"Or, both," Wufei suddenly says.

"Huh?" Duo asks confused.

"They could have done both."

"Ah, true," Duo agrees feeling somewhat surprised by his friend's thoughts about what they might face. "Well we will just have to figure it out when we get there."

Sometime later they notice a break in the trees ahead of them. The group carefully leaves the covers of the forest to come upon a large clearing. They are standing in front of a very shallow pit with a large stone arch surrounded on either side by forest. Beyond the arch they can see what looks like a courtyard with several pillars and other stone structures.

Trowa returns to his human form as the others dismount from their horses. "Is this the place?" Duo asks his voice showing surprise.

"Yes," Trowa answers.

"Thank you," Treize says nodding toward the druid, "for helping us reach this place."

"I am glad to be of help," Trowa replies with his own nod.

"So should we head through that arch?" Duo asks moving toward the pit.

"I see little choice," Heero answers following the Prince. The moment they step into the shallow grass covered pit, where two half statues stand they vanish in a glow of blue light.

Wufei calls upon his power and creates an orb of glowing white light to illuminate the darkness around him. He finds himself in a small chamber with a single exit leading down a dark tunnel. Finding no other options he begins to walk slowly down the hallway, the light orb showing him the way.

Duo looks around to find himself in total darkness, freezing him in his spot for a moment. He draws on the fact that he cannot just stand here and wait, forcing his arm to lift and lock straight out from his sides. He carefully takes small steps, moving sideways to his left, waiting to run into something. Finally his left hand meets a hard smooth surface. He feels along the wall using it as a guide as he walks slowly. After several steps of walking in what felt like a circle the wall disappears. He reaches back to find the corner, discovering that he has found a doorway. He starts down the pitch black path through the doorway keeping his hand against the wall.

After some time Duo notices a light ahead of him. He quickens his pace to come upon another doorway, this time though it leads into a large well-lit room. In the center of the chamber stood a statue of a panther, as well as two other doorways to his right and left. He steps into the room if only to escape the darkness, yet he freezes in mid-step when the statue in the center glows softly before transforming into a living panther. The beast sets its focus on the Prince. As the animal stalks closer Duo knows he has no chance to make an escape.

Suddenly several blue orbs collide into the panther's side, killing the animal in a moment. Duo turns to his right to see Wufei standing there his arms lowering. "Wufei!" The Prince calls out glad to see his friend.

"Are you all right?" Wufei asks approaching Duo.

"Fine!" Duo replies cheerfully. "What do you think that was though? A statue coming to life is not normal."

"I'm not sure but we should move on to find everyone else," Wufei answers pointing toward the only doorway unexplained. "Heero is probably worried about you."

"Ha-ha, yeah I bet he is," Duo agrees with a smile before looking thoughtful, "but I'm worried about Quatre more." Wufei creates another orb of light as they enter the dark hall, lighting the way. "That's cool," Duo comments earning a small smile from the assassin.

Quatre stands in the darkness his mind instantly reaching out on instinct. He didn't feel anything aside from the stillness around him. He put his hands out taking careful steps forward. He continues walking in one direction until he ran into something. Finally after many steps he notices a light ahead of him.

As he nears it, Quatre can see through a doorway into a large room, a statue of some small winged creature in the center. He steps into the room to see a doorway to his right and one to his left. A moment later the creature that had been stone is now flying toward him, a light blue glow surrounding its form. Quatre steps back in surprise just before a streak of fire drives into the side of it killing the creature.

"Quatre, I'm glad you are safe," Duo's voice says at the blonde turns to see the Prince and assassin now entering the room from the doorway to his right.

"I'm glad to see you both are all right as well," he finally answers before looking at Wufei. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's my job," the assassin replies dismissively looking around the room.

"Man this is the second one to do that," Duo comments brushing away Wufei's bland comment.

"Second what?" Quatre asks confused and curious.

"Statue to come to life," Duo explains.

"We should get moving," Wufei cuts in causing Duo to pout. The assassin creates another orb of light to lead the way through the pitch black hall.

Trowa calls on his druid teaching, giving his eyes the ability to see in the darkness around him. He looks around to see a single exit in the circular room. He heads down the hallway quickly, wanting to find Quatre. Many minutes later he comes to the hall exit leading into a square room. A statue of a small winged creature stands in the center while two open doorways branch off right and left.

He stops just outside the room feeling like something is alive inside. He brushes the feeling away and enters the room. A moment later the statue comes to life, its body glowing with a light green. Trowa calls forth a downpour soaking it before sending a bolt of lighting to kill it.

He kneels down to examine the small creature; he could feel it is of earth but could not understand why it had come to life. "Trowa!" Quatre's voice calls out, instantly gaining the druids attention.

Trowa turns his head and stands up as the small blonde approaches. He pulls Quatre into a hug glad to find him safe. "Are you all right?" Trowa asks quietly.

"Fine," Quatre replies, pulling away to look over his shoulder, "thanks to Wufei."

Trowa looks over to see the assassin and ruler speaking quietly. Duo glances over and Trowa nods his greeting and thanks, the Prince smiling in reply. "I get the feeling there are several rooms like this," Wufei says gaining everyone's attention.

"They might be prayer rooms, only now they are guarding the place," Quatre offers.

"So you think there are more?" Duo wonders looking between Wufei and Quatre.

"Probably," Wufei answers. "We will find out soon enough."

"Then we should get moving," Duo agrees heading for the only way out. The other three follow as Wufei creates another orb of light to illuminate the way.

Heero unsheathes his sword, the blade beginning to glow and lighting the darkness around him. He discovers the only way leading out quickly, his number one priority finding Duo. He comes upon a square room several minutes later. The moment he enters the lit space the small stature in the center comes to life, glowing with an unnatural white light.

He strikes it down with his sword after avoiding its initial attack. He looks at the two other openings trying to decide which way to go when he notices a light coming from the right one. A couple minutes later Wufei steps out with Duo, Quatre, and Trowa behind him.

"Heero," Duo calls approaching the bodyguard.

"You are safe?" Heero asks eyeing the Prince.

"Fine," Duo answers before lowering his voice. "Does your sword still have that enchantment Treize cast on it?"

"It does, why?"

"Good, then we will use it to light the way," Duo answers. "I want to give Wufei a break from having to do anymore light spells."

"All right."

Duo and Heero join the other three who seem to be discussing the purpose of the rooms. "I'm pretty sure these were prayer rooms," Quatre says.

"Prayer rooms?" Duo asks.

"And there are probably many more of them," Wufei agrees looking at the dark halls.

"I'd guess the people who built this place used these rooms to pray and provide offerings to their gods," Quatre explains answering Duo's question. "But I would also say they are also guarding chambers, used to keep their treasures safe from thieves of the past and future."

"We're no ordinary thieves," Duo jokes with a smile, "but it does make sense. Maybe this is why no one has claimed the artifact."

"Possibly," Wufei agrees before shaking his head, "but who is to say these chambers will lead to this artifact."

"Guess we won't know until we continue," Duo replies heading for the unexplained hallway, Heero beside him providing the light for the group with his sword, "not to mention if this pattern continues we should meet up with Treize soon."

Treize finds himself in total darkness calling an orb of light to illuminate the area around him. He appears to be in a circular chamber with a single exit leading down a dark corridor. He begins to walk the dark hall, the orb lighting his way. He finally reaches a well-lit room allowing him to dissipate the spell.

There are three doors in the square room, two on either side and one in front of him. He notices a statue in the center of a small winged creature on a pedestal. The moment he sets foot in the room the statue transforms, a reddish-orange glow surrounding it. The creature flies toward him, the knight mage acting quickly sending ice raining down and killing it almost instantly.

A few moments later he can hear footsteps coming from the dark corridor to his right. Then a glow of light moves closer to the chamber and he easily recognizes Heero and Duo as they approach.

"See," Duo says as he enters the room spotting Treize.

"It was a pretty easy thing to figure out, given the pattern you mentioned," Wufei replies with a shrug, coming in the room last.

"Pattern?" Treize asks feeling like he'd come in the middle of the conversation.

"Yeah, so far we've come across four other rooms like this," Duo explains. "Wufei and I met in the first one, then we met Quatre in the second, next Trowa, then Heero, and lastly you."

"I see," Treize replies looking over the other five.

"This is the first room with a door on this wall though," Wufei comments moving closer to the door left of the one they had entered.

"Maybe that leads to a center chamber or something," Quatre suggests, "and all these prayer rooms are like an outer shell."

"Hmm, makes sense," Trowa agrees with the blonde.

"Then we should go that way," Heero speaks up, "no point in fighting anymore of those guardians."

The others agree deciding to head through the new door. Heero takes the lead using his sword to light the way while Treize calls an orb of light for the rear of the group. After walking for some distance they come upon a large lit room. As they step out of the passage the room opens in front of them in an oval shape, a large alter in the center while shelves upon shelves of gold and other treasures line the walls.

"So anyone want to hazard a guess at what the artifact actually is?" Wufei asks moving to the nearest shelf and eyeing the things pilled on it.

"I actually have no idea," Duo answers.

"Let's just look around," Treize suggests, "but don't touch anything."

They spread out moving around the chamber; examining the numerous shelves of treasure. Quatre heads for the stone alter in the center of the room. While examining the base he notices something out of place. "Prince," the blonde calls getting the Prince's attention.

"Call me Duo. What did you find?" Duo asks as he approaches the alter; Wufei following behind him. He notices immediately that one of the stones doesn't seem to be cemented in like the rest. "Give me a hand," he says over his shoulder to Wufei who is standing near them.

The two are able to work the stone free, revealing a small compartment inside the base of the alter. Duo reaches inside to pull out what appears to be a book. He hands it to Quatre as Wufei helps him up from the floor. Quatre opens the book, thinking it might lead them to the artifact. Yet everyone suddenly vanishes in the same blue glow. As Duo feels himself disappearing he reaches out grabbing Wufei and Quatre's wrists.

When the Prince feels the ground return beneath his feet he gives his hands a squeeze to find the wrists he'd taken a hold of still in his grip. He looks to his right and then left to see Wufei and Quatre standing on either side looking shocked. "Cool, it worked."

"What the---" Wufei starts to say pulling his wrist free.

"I wondered if we'd end up together if we were touching," Duo explains releasing the blonde's wrist.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Wufei snaps.

"Well it came to me as we were transporting," Duo answers. "Do you think maybe this book is it?"

"Don't change the subject!" Wufei grumbles before sighing. "But yes, I am inclined to think so, since it transported us out of that chamber."

"Then we agree, guess we should find the others and get out of here," Duo replies causing the assassin to roll his eyes.

"Which way do we go?" Quatre asks looking to his right then left, the corridor stretching off in both directions.

"That way," Wufei says pointing right.

"Why that way?" Duo asks curious as his friend's seemingly sure answer.

"Because," Wufei starts to explain, "Going right in those rooms brought us to the artifact. So right seems like it is important. And since this was the way I was facing when we appeared here, right is that way."

"I can see why you do what you do," Quatre speaks up as they walk along the twisting corridor.

"Wufei has always been very observant and intelligent, so yeah it makes sense," Duo agrees.

"Oh, Duo here," Quatre says, feeling a little awkward using the Prince's name so casually. He holds the book out to the Prince.

"Nah, you hold onto it for now," Duo declines with a shake of his head, surprising Wufei.

They follow the winding corridors, passing several doorways to their left. Duo and Quatre continue chatting while Wufei silently leads the way. Finally they pass through a doorway to find themselves in a circular shaped room that has no roof. A short flight of stairs leads to a narrow path that follows the wall to a doorway, then continues around and up another short fight of stairs to a third doorway opposite them. No path connects the two upper doors directly. A short stone wall blocks in the narrow path so that one can't easily fall into the very deep pit in the center of the chamber.

They descend down the stairs following the path only to be surprised when the ground beneath them trembles as they reach the halfway point between the two doorways. Suddenly there in the middle of the room, hovering above the deep pit, a large creature appears. The upper half of a stone golem floats in the air above them, scanning the circular chamber before looking at the three standing frozen on the walkway.

"What the..." Duo starts to say when the golem raises its hands, pointing stony palms at them.

Wufei steps between the golem and the two young men in his care. Ice shards form around the golem and suddenly fly toward them. Wufei quickly recites a shield spell but doesn't have enough time to put any strength into it, allowing several shards to penetrate his defense.

One of the shards drives into his lower leg causing him to wince as he bit back the pain. The other shards that had broken through drove into the wall and floor around them. Once the shards vanished Wufei quickly releases the shield and recited his own offensive spell. He had to destroy the thing to protect Duo and Quatre.

A ball of lightening forms in front of his open palms. He sends it hurtling toward the golem, yet when it strikes it seems to have no visible effect. He expects another attack and quickly creates another shield, this time having the chance to make it strong enough to deflect the attack. He releases the shield again, calling on his energy as he recites another spell. This time, a large ball of flames forms in front of his open palms. As it flies toward the golem the ball of flame breaks apart into smaller balls. They strike the stone creature but once again leave no evidence of having any affect.

"Wait..." Quatre's voice comes from behind him. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Duo asks looking at the blonde beside him before turning his attention back to Wufei, who once again deflects the golem's attack.

"The creature," Quatre answers holding the book open in his arms, reading from it. "It says... the only way to destroy the stone guardian is with something called, The Sword of Holy Light."

"We have to find a sword?" Duo asks in shock.

"No," Wufei answers as he again deflects the guardian's attack. "It is a spell."

"A spell? Can you..."

"No," Wufei cuts him off. He focuses his mind, this time sending several balls of magical energy into the golem, again with no effect. "Duo, get out of here."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Duo agrees.

"I'll distract it while you two run," Wufei says causing Duo to look at him.

"No way, I am not leaving you," Duo answers with a shake of his head.

Wufei can feel his energy is getting low. Soon he won't be able to protect the Prince and blonde. He calls up another shield as his vision begins to blur. "Go Duo, I'll be right behind you guys," he says trying to urge Duo to go.

"Wufei I'm not buying it, you come or I'm staying right here," Duo answers hearing the assassin swear under his breath.

"Damn it Duo..." Wufei starts to say when lightening streaks down from the heavens striking the golem and freezing it in a field of electricity.

"Heero!" Duo calls as he spots his bodyguard coming out the doorway on the other side of the room.

"Get out of here!" Treize's voice orders as he and Trowa appears behind Heero.

"Right," Duo answers before looking at Quatre and Wufei. "You heard the man, let's go."

Quatre nods his agreement while Wufei remains in his spot as if frozen. Duo takes a closer look at his friend in concern. He can see the slight tremor in Wufei's arms and legs. The young assassin looks exhausted and his eyes didn't seem to focus on anything in particular. Duo has never seen his friend like this before and it worries him. "Treize!" He calls out hoping the knight will notice the same things.

"I thought I..." Treize starts to say looking at them before noticing something is wrong. He can see Wufei is dangerously low on energy. How that could have happened he can't understand, but he will make sure to find out. "Get moving," he orders of the two beside him, who quickly descend the stairs and move toward the other three. Treize calls on another bolt of lightening to paralyze the creature before following.

"Are you okay?" Heero asks the moment he reaches Duo.

"Yeah," the Prince replies glancing over at Wufei.

Trowa quickly pulls Quatre into his arms glad to find the blonde safe. Quatre too seems concerned about the young man who protected them so unselfishly.

"Wufei---" Treize starts to say not liking what he is seeing upon closer inspection.

"Quatre explain it to them," the assassin cuts in getting the blonde's attention.

"Oh... well it says," Quatre says in surprise. "To defeat the guardian you must pierce its heart with The Sword of Holy Light."

"You didn't," Treize demands quickly of the assassin.

"Of course not," Wufei answers not looking at the older man. "You never taught me that spell."

Wufei calls on his energy feeling the electricity in the air dissipate. He calls up a shield, as the golem attacks, knowing it might not be strong enough. A moment later he felt Treize's own energy strengthen his spell, deflecting the shards of ice. "Destroy it, I will defend us," he finally says.

"Wufei..."

"You are the only one who can do the spell," Wufei cuts off Treize's reprimand. "I'm fine."

Treize sighs seeing that his student is partly right. He will deal with Wufei when they are all safe. Treize clears his mind and begins to recite the spell, his open palms pointing upward in front of him.

Wufei calls on the last of his energy, hoping it is enough. As the shield forms a hand grabs one of his outstretched wrists. A moment later he can feel an unknown energy strengthen his spell. He realizes it must be the druid, Trowa, assisting him. The golem sends another shower of ice shards the shield keeping them at bay.

The others watch as brilliant white light gathers above Treize's hands, beginning to take shape. Some moments later the light transforms into a beautiful sword that hovers above Treize's open palms. The older man lifts his arms, drawing the magical weapon into the air above him. He turns his wrists and points his palms toward the golem. The golem showers them with another torrent of ice shards, but the shield holds under the barrage. A couple heartbeats later Treize flings his arms forward and down, his hands remaining open.

The sword flies forward striking the golem in the chest. It drives through the creature, coming out the other side. Impaled on the glowing tip is the golem's stone heart. The magical weapon suddenly explodes in a blinding flash while the heart of stone turns to dust. The now lifeless stones plummet from the air and into the deep pit.

Trowa releases Wufei's wrist as the assassin drops his arms to his side. Wufei can feel his knees beginning to buckle as the throbbing pain in his lower right leg continues. Yet he does not fall, as strong arms scoop him up. "Wha---" he starts to say in surprise, his vision completely gone now.

"You and I will be having a very serious discussion later," Treize's voice reprimands, telling the young man just who is carrying him.

The moment they reach the only possible exit a loud thunderous sound can be heard. Suddenly the ground begins to shake violently beneath them, trying to throw them off balance. "Move it," Treize orders getting everyone's attention. "We have to get out of here."

Heero grabs Duo's wrist forcing the Prince to start running along the dark corridor. Quatre follows with Trowa behind him, making sure the blonde didn't slip. Treize brings up the rear, Wufei's arms going around the older man's neck to help him keep his balance. Treize holds Wufei tightly as he ran through the corridors, the walls caving in as they pass.

"I see an exit up ahead," Duo shouts breathlessly. As they pass through the opening they find themselves a top a long flight of crumbling stairs that lead down to the courtyard they had first seen through the archway beyond that shallow pit.

"Don't stop," Treize orders coming out of the corridor as the building they just escaped from collapses in on itself.

The ground still trembles violently destroying the other structures. They run down the steps, while the large stone pillars all over the central area are falling to destroy the courtyard. They continue running heading toward the archway, dodging all the falling debris.

After passing under the archway Duo trips, tumbling forward, Heero reacting instantly. The bodyguard pulls the falling Prince into him, his arms going around Duo as they fall. The moment Heero's back hits the ground he rolls over, forcing Duo beneath him to protect the Prince. Quatre passes beneath the arch, Trowa right behind him. The blonde collapses to the ground winded; he knelt there on hands and knees, the book beside him. Trowa stands next to the blonde gulping in deep breathes, trying to keep his balance as the land continues to tremble. A few moments after Treize passes beneath the archway it collapses sealing the ancient city inside. Finally after some minutes the ground stops its violent quaking.

"Are you all right?" Heero asks moving off the Prince.

"Just peachy," Duo starts to say as he sits up. He looks over to watch Treize carefully sit Wufei on the ground against one of the broken statues. The assassin leans his head back, his eyes remaining shut. "How is---"

"He'll be fine," Treize cuts off Duo's questions, knowing Quatre wanted to ask the same thing.

Treize put his hand over one of Wufei's but he can feel the resistance as he tries to give the young mage some energy. "Wufei, accept it or my earlier threat will happen," Treize commands seeing the slender shoulder's flinch. He tries again, this time meeting no resistance. As he shares his energy Treize can feel something isn't right about the young man. After some moments he can feel Wufei's life is no longer in immediate danger. Treize stops the transfer and focuses on finding out the source of his earlier discovery.

He pulls Wufei's traveling cloak open even as the young man clumsily attempts to stop him. He examines the mage's robes for anything out of the ordinary. His eyes sweep down Wufei's legs when he notices a large rip in the robe. He pulls the robes open, revealing Wufei's legs, his eyes widening at the deep gash on Wufei's lower leg. He puts his hands over the wound, closing it and killing anything that might have tried to get in to infect the mage. He knew he'd need a little sleep before he could do a healing of the deep wound, but for now closing it would be enough.

"How did this happen?" Treize demands of the young mage looking up at Wufei's face. The young assassin remains silent, his eyes still firmly shut.

"Treize?" Duo's voice speaks up getting the knight's attention.

"He needs a week of bed rest," Treize says turning to look at the other four, "the sooner, the better."

"Then we need to get to an inn as quickly as possible, they have nice comfy beds," Duo answers allowing Heero to help him up from the ground.

"There is a village about half a day ride to the west of here," Trowa offers as he helps Quatre stand.

"Great, then lets move it," Duo orders looking at everyone else.

Treize turns to Wufei feeling the assassin fighting exhaustion and sleep. "Don't," he says gently, getting the mage's attention. Treize uses only the barest nudge of energy to help Wufei fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yea I'm terrible about posting things and generally not getting sidetracked. Sorry to anyone who has been waiting on this. Thanks for the reviews also. I still can't figure out why people read my stuff but thanks.

**++Chapter 5**

Treize carefully collects the young man as everyone else mounts up on their horses. Heero is the only one who waits, watching the knight. The bodyguard is surprised to see the proud black horse kneel down to allow its master an easier time to mount with his bundle. Treize pulls the hood of Wufei's traveling cloak up to hide the young face once Thunder regains his feet. He loops Candlemine's reins on his saddle so that the horse would not wander too far.

They ride through the trees to come upon the path they had earlier abandoned. Duo decides his friend's recovery is more important than the slight chance of an attack, ordering the party to take the road.

As night begins to fall they finally leave the forest and come upon the village Trowa had mentioned. The party heads straight for the inn, Heero dismounting quickly and going inside to secure three rooms.

Once again Thunder knelt to allow Treize to easily dismount while still carrying Wufei in his arms. The other three dismount as well, collecting all their gear to take inside since they would be in two for an extended stay. Heero steps out of the inn and joins the others, handing one key to Trowa while holding on to the other two. After collecting his pack he removes Wufei's and Treize's also.

"Thank you," Treize offers to the young bodyguard as they all head inside. Heero nods in reply before following the other three up the stairs.

Trowa and Quatre head to their room to stow away their belongings. Heero opens the door to the room Wufei and Treize would share following the knight inside. Duo stops in the doorway watching as Treize carefully lays his best friend in the bed. Heero leaves the mage's belongings on the table before ushering Duo out of the room and across the hall to their own.

_A small boy walks beside an older man, who holds the child's hand as the darkness surrounds them. They approach a large building that stands out from the rest they'd past. The man ushers the child through the large oak door without a glance. As they step into the long entry hall the pair is met by a young man._

"_I'm sorry for coming so late," the man holding the boy's hand says with a slight bow._

"_It is all right," a deep but gentle voice replies. "This is the child you contacted me about?"_

"_Yes," the man answers as large dark eyes glance up to meet crystal blue. "His family had been killed in a raid on the outer reach. We found him sitting huddled quietly in the corner, apparently overlooked by the raiders."_

"_Hmm," the deep voice replies as the young man with ginger colored hair steps forward. He crouches before the small boy as the older man releases the child's hand._

"_I believe he might have witnessed the whole event," the man confides quietly._

"_I will take care of him, do not worry."_

"_Thank you," the man answers with a bow. "Good night." He turns and leaves quietly the way they had come._

"_Feeling tired?" The young man asks watching the small form. A head bobs up and down slightly but no words are spoken. "My name is Treize; you have nothing to fear now."_

_Treize stands and heads down the hall only to realize the boy wasn't following. He turns back to see the small head bowed. As he approaches he can see the tiny shoulder's shaking yet the child remains silent. "It's okay to cry if you are feeling sad or hurt," Treize offers gently as he crouches in front of the youth again._

_Yet even with those words of encouragement the child remains silent with shoulders still trembling. Treize picks up the small boy causing dark eyes to widen in surprise. He says nothing as he heads deeper into the large building._

Dark eyes snap open to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling. Wufei tries to life his arm but finds his body feels heavy and tired. He forces his head to turn so that he can look around the room. His eyes fall on Treize who is sitting in a chair near a window. "I see you've woken," the older man says, crystal eyes looking at him, something in them unreadable.

"How... long?" Wufei ventures to ask his voice low.

"Two days, which has greatly worried you Prince and your teacher," Treize replies watching him. "What were you possibly thinking?"

"I was doing my duty!" Wufei answers wishing he didn't feel so worn out.

"By nearly killing yourself? Explain to me what happened so that I can understand this."

Wufei keeps his lips tightly closed, not looking at his teacher. Even if he tried to explain it, the man wouldn't understand. He closes his eyes detesting that he is forced to remain in bed, but he'd brought it on himself so he couldn't complain.

"Don't think you are going to get out of this conversation, we will have it eventually," Treize's voice comes from above him.

Wufei slips off to sleep again a few moments later, his body demanding the rest. Treize leaves the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He steps across the hall and gently knocks on the door.

"Come in," Duo's voice calls out from the other side.

"Pardon the intrusion," Treize replies opening the door.

Duo looks up from his seat at the small table, while Heero keeps his attention focused on the window he is sitting beside. "It is fine," Duo dismisses nodding toward the other chair at the table. "How is Wufei?"

"He awoke earlier, which is why I've come to speak with you," Treize answers forestalling the Prince from asking any questions. "I would like you to tell me what happened in those ruins."

"Well after making it down a dark hallway, I came upon one of those rooms. When I was attacked Wufei appeared from another hallway and killed the beast. After that we ran into everyone else one at a time. Then when we all got separate again we came upon the big golem while looking for you three," Duo explains deciding to leave out the parts Treize would already know.

"Can you explain to me the spells you saw him use?" Treize asks seemingly unsatisfied.

"Hmm, he used something that shot magical balls of blue light to kill the beast that attacked me. He killed the beast that attacked Quatre with something that reminded me of a small fireball. He also used several light spells before we met Heero," Duo offers trying his best to remember.

"What about against the golem?"

"Um, well, I think he first used a shield to protect Quatre and I. Then he sent a ball of lightening to try and destroy it. After that he used a fireball which broke into several smaller ones. He would always call up a shield to protect us though whenever it would attack," Duo explains. "Although after Quatre told him how to kill it and he claimed he couldn't do it, he used those balls of blue light again. He also kept telling us to run after that, but I wasn't going just leave him behind. After that you three showed up."

"So that's why he told Quatre to explain it," Heero suddenly says, "because he already knew long before we arrived."

"Thank you," Treize responds standing up from his seat. "I should check on him."

Duo watches the knight leave, leaning back in his chair. He glances over to see his bodyguard watching him. "What?"

"Did you ever think by staying like that you were forcing him to do more than he could?" Heero asks surprising the Prince.

"I was not going to leave my best friend behind," Duo answers, earning a shrug in reply.

Treize slips back into his room with Wufei to find the young man is awake again. As weary dark eyes turn to look at him the older man can't help but feel somewhat responsible. He sighs sitting down on the side of the bed beside Wufei's hip. "Just what were you thinking?" Treize asks wishing he could understand.

"I was just doing my duty," Wufei replies repeating his words.

"Those words explain nothing," Treize answers sternly. "You better start explaining the whole thing."

"I already told you..."

"No, your duty is to protect your Prince not kill yourself," Treize cuts him off his voice low.

"I was protecting Duo! That's why!" Wufei shouts.

"How did you know Quatre knew the golem's weakness?" Treize asks suddenly, surprising the teen.

"I... just before you guys showed up," Wufei stammers out, "he told us."

"Don't you dare lie to me young man."

"I'm not!"

Treize sighs closing his eyes for a moment, collecting himself for the battle. "Do you really take me for such a fool? I've raised you for the last ten years; I know when you aren't being completely truthful."

"Then why are you even asking?" Wufei demands.

"I had hoped you'd tell me," Treize explains looking into Wufei's dark eyes. "Now when did he tell you?"

"What does it even matter?"

"It matters a lot, because next you are going to explain to me just what spells you were casting," Treize answers his voice firm.

Wufei stares at the older man in shock, knowing if he knew the truth he'd be in some trouble. He swallows wishing something feasible would come to his mind already. "It was just before you showed up, as I already said."

Treize watches him a moment before speaking again. "All right since you seem so adamant about it I will let it pass for now. Now, tell me all the spells you cast while we were separated."

Wufei knows he'll have to watch what he says, some of those spells had been high level and unnecessary. "I cast a few light spells," he begins to explain watching his words. "As well as magic missiles a couple of times, and a firebolt. Against the golem I used several shield spells. I might have attacked it a couple of times, before Quatre found its weakness."

"That's it?" Treize asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Wufei lies.

"Not possible, what did you leave out?" Treize replies startling the young man.

"Nothing! I didn't leave out anything!"

"There is no way you would have drained yourself so dangerously with just those few spells. Now what did you tell me?"

"I don't... see why it matters!" Wufei shouts growing frustrated.

"It means everything," Treize replies calmly. "Since you claim that is all I will assume that means you won't tell me about the ball lighting or fireball spells."

"What... how did you..."

"So I see you are admitting to casting such high level spells when it wasn't necessary. Also just when did you cast these, before or after you fount out about the golem's weakness?"

"Before," Wufei answers seeing little point in arguing about the spells since Treize had apparently known the whole time.

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them," he replies knowing the truth would earn him more trouble.

"So if I ask the Prince he'll give me the same story?" Treize asks moving to stand.

Wufei knows that in fact Duo's version would be different because his friend will not lie. "Wait," he says quickly, "I might have cast one after."

"Why?" Treize demands.

"I was trying to give Duo a chance to escape but the stupid fool wouldn't go."

"You expected him to just abandon his best friend?"

"I was going to follow..."

"Not in that condition, you could barely stand. I realize now that I'd found in your body had been from of those shards piercing your leg. Duo might not have known the cause but he knew the situation," Treize cuts him off. "Don't think for a moment that I didn't notice you were blind back there."

Wufei looks at the man his eyes going wide. "How? How could you notice it! I had my eyes open!" He demands wishing he could control the tremble in his voice.

"You are my student," Treize starts to say, holding his hand up to forestall anything more the young mage might say. "But even more that; you are very important to me. Do you remember when you first came to the guild? I promised you that I would take care of you and I do not break my promises."

The silence stretches around them before Treize finally decides to break it. "Now we will speak of your punishment."

"Punishment? What do you mean?" Wufei asks bewildered.

"You were punished in the past for such actions, do not think your age will save you. You are now relieved of your duty since you will no longer be allowed out of my sight."

"You... You can't do that! You don't have the authority."

"I will inform the King when we return to no longer call on you," Treize continues ignoring Wufei outburst. "Once I feel you have truly learnt what I have tried to teach you for the last several years you can reclaim your position. As for the remainder of this trip you will be at my side at all times, and if I see you use your skills it better be an emergency or with my permission."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am absolutely serious, do not doubt it," Treize replies coolly.

Wufei refuses to believe this is happening; there is no way Treize can do this. He'll talk to Duo about it; the Prince should be able to do something. If he is forced to be around this man all the time, all his hard work, to keep his feelings hidden, the last several years would be for nothing. "Get some rest, your body needs it and I know how it won't accept food in this state," Treize's voice interrupts his thoughts.

Wufei closes his eyes, feeling somewhat glad for an excuse to escape through sleep. He dozes off hoping the next time he awakes his nightmare will be over.

_A small child sits huddled in a dark corner, slender arms wrapped around bent legs. The flickering candlelight cannot reach the curled up form. "Wufei?" A gentle voice calls out causing arms to tighten their hold._

"_Wufei?" The voice calls again as steps move closer. A moment later a ginger haired young man crouches in front of the small boy. "There you are; I was beginning to get worried. Are you hurt?"_

_The child shakes his head slowly not looking up. The young man sighs in relief at that news but can see something is bothering the boy. "Why are you hiding in here?"_

_The little boy doesn't answer, remaining unmoving from his huddled position. "Are you afraid? Maybe even lonely perhaps?" The young man guesses seeing the small shoulders tremble. He smiles before suddenly scooping up the child, who quickly looks at him in surprise. "Storms are kind of scary. But if we go to sleep, I just know that when we awaken it will be gone."_

_The small boy looks at him a moment before slowly nodding. The young man smiles and heads out of the room and down the dark hallway to a flight of stairs. He heads up ending up at another dark hallway. Finally they come upon another set of stairs and head up to yet another dark hallway. Only this time they stop at one of the heavy wooden doors. The young man pushes it open, going inside and allowing the door to shut behind them._

_He sets the child on the bed before going to a small dresser, where he pulls out a pair of sleep clothes. "Let's get you ready for bed," he says returning to where the little boy sat on the bed. After some fuss the child is finally undressed and then redressed. The young man pulls the blankets back before collecting the small form and laying him in the now exposed spot. He tucks the blankets around the child before going over to his closet to get his own sleep clothes._

_He climbs into the bed after changing, seeing the small shoulder's still trembled. He gently pulls the child into his arms as the storm rages outside the window. "I will keep you safe, I promise," he says gently, seeing the small boy beginning to clam before sleep claims him._

Wufei opens his dark eyes to stare up at the ceiling above him. "Why?" He asks quietly not realizing he'd voiced the question at all.

"Why what?" Treize's voice comes from across the room startling the young mage.

Wufei turns his head to look over at the older man, who is sitting at a small table looking back at him. He quickly looks away regaining control of the voice that had deserted him. "Nothing," he says in answer yet his mind finished his earlier question. Why was he having dreams of the past?

"Are you sure?" Treize questions standing up and coming to sit on the bed beside Wufei's hip. "If you want to talk, I'm always willing to listen."

"It is nothing," Wufei replies not looking at the man.

"Are you having troubling dreams?" Treize asks with some concern.

"No..." Wufei answers a little surprised by the question.

"I'm glad. Would you like to try and eat something? I don't like you going so long without food," Treize replies reaching up and gently brushing his fingers against Wufei's forehead.

"I can try," Wufei answers unsure if he'll be able to keep it down. Yet he knows he needs to eat, it will help recover his energy and get him out of forced bed rest that much quicker.

"All right," Treize agrees standing up, "I'll get something that should be light enough that you can keep it down."

Wufei watching him leave, giving his head a shake once the door closes. "I'm his student," he mumbles to the now empty room. "Only... his... student."

Wufei curls up on his side, his back to the door, wishing he could just disappear. He pushes himself to sit up, turning his head and shoulders, at the sound of a light knock to the door. "Who is it?" He calls out doubting Treize would knock.

"It's Duo, can I come in?" The Prince's voice comes through.

"Oh, yeah it's unlocked."

As the door swings open Duo's head pops in before the rest of him slips into the room. He closes the door quietly as a smile grows on his face. "Glad to see you're doing better. You know, we've all been greatly concerned about you!"

"Sorry," Wufei mumbles his eyes turning to look at the bed.

"Just stop doing things you'll have to apologize for later," Duo advises sitting on the bed facing Wufei.

"Where is Heero?"

"Waiting in the hallway, just in case we need him."

"Figures," Wufei snorts then sighs. "By the way Duo, I wanted to speak with you about something."

"Oh? What's that?" Duo asks in curious surprise.

"Treize... Treize said he's going to temporarily relieve me of my position in the castle. You can stop him, right?"

"Are you serious? Why is he doing that?"

"As... as punishment," Wufei grumbles not looking at the Prince.

"Wow, but I'm afraid there is nothing I or my father can do to stop him," Duo explains, his voice gentle.

"Why not? You're the Crown Prince!"

"Simply because the placement of all mages within the castle is decided by the head of the Guild," Duo offers. "Meaning Treize has all the say to who does what when it comes to the mages in the service of the Crown."

Wufei stares at his friend, bewilderment clouding his dark eyes. "Does he give out the tasks as well?"

"He advises my father, who ultimately makes the decision. Well except for this time," Duo clarifies, "because the news was so sudden and urgent there was no time."

"I can't believe it," Wufei whimpers in shock, "the thought never even crossed my mind that he has that much influence."

Duo chuckles while gently patting his friend's shoulder. "I guess it is kind of shocking."

"Not just kind of!" Wufei snaps glaring at his long time friend. "How long have you know?"

"A couple years now," Duo replies without a second thought.

"And why didn't you say anything?" Wufei grounds out.

"Didn't really think it was that important."

Wufei grumbles under his breath but doesn't say anything in reply to Duo's reason. He looks up again when the door swings open unexpectedly. Treize enters carrying a small tray, while Heero follows behind him. The bodyguard takes hold of Duo's wrist and silently pulls him up from the bed and out of the room. Wufei watches them go, a little surprised by the silent retreat.

"I've brought you some soup, your stomach should be able to keep it down," Treize says regaining the young mage's attention. "I also brought you some honey flavored tea."

Wufei looks at the man in surprise, unsure of what to make of the words. How does Treize know his favorite drink? He has never drunk it in front of the man before, only in private when he needs to settle his thoughts. "How... did you know?"

"I smelt it in a cup you left in my chambers one day," Treize explains handing him the bowl of soup and a spoon. "I had known for some time you liked to go in there when I was away from the guild." Wufei stares at the soup feeling like he'd been caught doing something wrong. Yet even more than that, why would the man bother to remember something like a drink Wufei had in private. "Eat," Treize prods jarring Wufei from his thoughts.

Wufei collects a small amount of the liquid on the spoon, carefully bringing it to his lips. The soup is warm as it slides down his throat, the flavor very subtle but good. Once the bowl is empty, Treize takes it and gives Wufei the cup of still warm tea. He sips it slowly enjoying the flavor; a smile unknowingly crosses his lips. "I'm glad I didn't put to much honey in it," Treize says gaining the youth's attention.

"It's... fine," Wufei dismisses clutching the cup tightly in his hands. He stares at the golden liquid trying to understand the man's actions. "Why are you... punishing me for doing my job?"

"Wufei, look at me," Treize requests waiting until the teen raises his dark eyes. "I'm punishing you because you were so reckless with your life. I promised you a long time ago I would keep you safe, and I will not break that promise. You are much too important to me to let you continue putting your life needlessly at risk. Once you get that head on straight I might let you off your punishment."

Treize's explanation is surprising and his reminder of the past brings forth images from Wufei's dreams. Wufei knows deep down that he takes unnecessary risks. He also knows the reason but he refuses to face them. "Why, Wufei, did you do something so unnecessary and dangerous?" Treize asks his voice full of concern.

"I... didn't realize I was using so much energy," Wufei lies knowing Treize would easily catch him.

"Don't even try and pull that! Of course you knew, and on top of that you were hurt," Treize snaps. "It was reckless and stupid to put not only your life but also your Prince's life in danger like that!"

Wufei is surprised by the reprimand even though he knew it would be coming. Of course Treize was right; he had put Duo in danger for his own selfish reason. Even more surprising than that though, is the worry in his teacher's voice. Treize is that concerned about him? Maybe he shouldn't be surprised; after all, Treize is his caretaker. He sets the cup he'd been holding in his hands on the small table beside the bed. "I'm feeling tired," he finally says moving to lay back down in the bed.

"Soon you won't be able to use that excuse," Treize cautions moving to help the young man anyway. He tucks the covers around the teen reminding him of the many nights in the past.

"I'm not a child," Wufei says lifting his hands to push Treize's away.

"Sure could prove that by your actions," Treize scolds giving the reaching hand a little smack. "Now, get some rest." He continues after finishing his tack to tuck the young mage in. Wufei closes his eye, if only to block out the nightmare of his reality. As sleep claims the youth he hears a soft sigh coming from across the room.

_A small child, no older than five, sits huddled in the darkness. He remains perfectly still as people move around just beyond the door separating him from them. The narrow space is cramped with the dishes and child attempting to share it._

_Suddenly, several heartbeats later, the cabinet door opens as blue eyes peer inside. The young man shakes his head. "Wufei please come out of there," Treize says holding a hand out to the boy._

_The small head shakes back and forth, as the memory of just why he is hiding fills his mind. The hand moves closer as Treize kneels on the floor in front of the cabinet. "Come now, hiding never solved anything," the young man offers hoping to urge the child to move. "Some of the Apprentices told me what happened. YOU are not in any sort of trouble, it wasn't your fault."_

_Dark eyes widen in surprise at the words, yet he is still unsure if he can put any faith in them. The hand remains patiently waiting for an answer. Finally a smaller one reaches out to take the offering. Treize helps Wufei from the cabinet, careful of the dishes. "Now then," Treize says dusting off Wufei's clothes before scooping up the boy and standing, "let's get out of the staffs way."_

Wufei stirs from his dream, vivid reminders of his past. He gives a soft sigh as he cracks one eye open to see the room is dark. He opens the other to glance out the window to see it is dark outside as well. Wufei knows several days have passed since they left those ruins but he wonders just how many. The teen pushes himself up in the bed, only to freeze when he notices his teacher sitting at the small table. The knight turns his eyes away from the window to look at the young man. "Don't even think of getting out of that bed," Treize warns to Wufei's surprise.

"How much longer are we going to be staying here? Shouldn't we take that dangerous book to the castle as soon as possible?" Wufei asks hoping to end his forced bed rest.

"A few more days," Treize answers, "I will not take the chance again. Only when your energy is fully recovered will we leave. As for the book, since it is in our possession there is no great hurry to take it back."

"I feel perfectly fine to travel," Wufei offers in hops of swaying the man.

"Don't bother arguing with me," Treize replies sternly. "Now, go back to sleep it is still dark out."

Wufei exhales mournfully, feeling helplessly bound to the bed. He really does hate these forced bed rests. He supposes since he hates them so much he should stop doing things that cause them. Yet doing that would mean admitting something he wasn't ready to admit. He finally lays back down and drifts off to sleep again.

Wufei awakes to find he is alone in the room. The room is bright but not overly so; meaning the sky outside is most likely cloudy. He hears the soft patter of rain against the roof above him, confirming his speculations. It is getting close to the rainy season after all, days like this will become the norm soon enough. Wufei pushes himself up in the bed, wanting nothing more than to jump out of it. Yet he knows if Treize were to catch him he'd get another lecture and maybe an extension beyond the few more days.

Even so he doesn't understand why Treize his waiting so long. He feels fine, completely able to travel for the week and a half ride back to the capital. The teen throws the covers back deciding to show his teacher that he is all right and they don't need to wait any longer. As he moves to stand up he notices the bandage wrapped around his leg, where he'd been injured by the golem guardian.

The moment he lifts himself from the bed to stand, his injured leg buckles causing him to fall back. There is very little pain but it seems the leg isn't ready to support him yet. He begins to wonder if this is why Treize is keeping him in bed for so long.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Treize's voice demands from in front of him, startling Wufei into looking up to see his teacher standing in the doorway with a tray of food and drinks in hand.

"Stretching," Wufei lies looking down at his lap.

"Looks to me like you were doing something you shouldn't," the older man replies stepped into the room and shutting the door behind him. He sets the tray on the small table before returning to stand before the young mage. "So, what were you doing?" He asks again his tone dangerous.

"I just wanted to show you I am fine and that we didn't need to stay any longer," he answers knowing another lie would not pass.

"By disobeying me and getting out of bed?" Treize demands his tone fierce. "I am not keeping you in that bed as a punishment, your body is still weak."

Wufei hands his head the words like a splash of cold water. Of course Treize is only forcing him to remain in bed for his own well-being. Treize crouches down in front of the quiet teen, his hands holding the edge of the bed, trapping Wufei. He looks up into the bowed face his eyes full of concern. "Wufei, what am I going to do with you?" He asks, his tone softening. "You've been so careless the last several years where it concerns your safety and life. Always rushing into dangerous situations, overdoing it, and not allowing yourself to properly heal. Why do you try so hard to throw it away?"

"If that is what is needed then I will do it."

"No! Wufei I will not let you throw your life away!" Treize replies his voice strong and firm. "I can only hope that one of these days you will tell me the true reason behind your destructive desire."

Wufei flinches at the comment but remains silent his dark eyes refusing to meet Treize's blue ones. Treize pushes himself away from the bed as he stands up. He makes his way over to the table before returning to the teen's side with a plate in hand. "Since you're up you might as well eat your breakfast."

Wufei looks up, his eyes falling on the plate of scrambled eggs and cooked potato shavings. He takes the plate and begins to eat feeling Treize's watchful gaze. After finishing the food and drink provided for him Wufei is resettled in the bed by his teacher. "I am going to return these dishes you stay put," Treize orders before leaving the room.

The assassin sits there knowing he could heal his leg but that would require using his energy, which of course would get him in more trouble. He starts at the sound of a gentle knock to the door. "Enter," he calls out unsure of whom to expect.

The door swings open to reveal Quatre and Trowa. They step into the room, allowing the door to shut again. "How are you feeling? Duo said you were doing better," the blonde asks stepping closer to the bed.

"Doing good," Wufei answers a little surprised to see them.

"I'm glad! I just wanted to say thank you for protecting me back in the ruins," Quatre explains before holding out what appears to be some sort of stuffed toy. "I made this for you."

Wufei takes it, noticing it is in fact a stuffed dragon. "Thank you," he finally says nodding toward the blonde, "but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Quatre quickly cuts in with a small smile. "I guess we should leave you to rest."

"I'll be out in a bit," Trowa speaks up stopping the other boy for a moment. Once Quatre leaves, the druid turns his attention back to the mage. "I wanted to thank you also for protecting him even though you didn't have to."

"No need," Wufei dismiss sifting his legs a bit to get more comfortable.

"If I remember right you hurt your right leg because of it, let me heal it," Trowa offers.

"Well, it is already mostly healed," Wufei explains.

"Let me finish the healing process then, as my way of repaying your selfless acts," Trowa replies lifting the cover to reveal Wufei's bandaged leg. He places his hands on either side of the bandage, a green glow forming between them.

Wufei can feel the healing energy working through his still damaged muscles, healing and strengthening them. After several minutes Trowa lifts his hand. "Thank you," Wufei says knowing the whole reason the druid is doing it is a way to thank him.

Trowa nods before leaving Wufei alone to join Quatre. The young assassin reaches down to test the wound, feeling nothing but a completely healed leg. He begins to remove the wrapping when the door opens again. "What are you doing?" Treize demands stepping into the room.

Wufei freezes realizing Treize would probably assume he used his own power to heal his leg. Treize moves over to the bed beginning to fix the wrappings and check the wound. The knight notices quickly that the wound is completely healed. He stops and looks up at Wufei, not seeing any sort of decrease in his energy. "Do you want to explain or should I guess?" The older man asks urging Wufei to look at him.

Dark eyes meet blue for only a moment before looking away again. Wufei clutches at the gift Quatre had made for him. "Quatre and Trowa were here a bit ago," he finally admits. "As way of thanking me for helping the blonde, the druid healed my wound."

"I see," Treize replies unwrapping the binding for Wufei. "Even if it was a gesture of gratitude you should have refused."

"Why?" Wufei demands glad that he will no longer be bound to this bed.

"Do I really need to explain it after all this time?" Treize questions, seemingly unaffected.

"He was the one who wanted to do it!" Wufei huffs trying to keep his anger in check, blowing up right now wouldn't really get him anywhere. "I tried to stop him, but what could I do... just flat out refuse him. That would seem a little rude, don't you think?"

Treize shakes his head, of course Wufei probably did try but not very hard. "Well he did a good job, so it seems we will be able to leave tomorrow if you are feeling up to it," he finally says, giving up on the issue for now, while standing up and heading over to the small table.

Wufei nods sliding his legs off the bed to test standing on them. They hold his weight gladly, as if nothing had happened in the first place. He walks to the door and then back to the bed to make sure all really is well. He glances over to see Treize watching him, his eyes averting quickly to look at the floor again.

"I'll inform the others that we will be leaving tomorrow," Treize says standing from his seat and heading out of the room after verifying that Wufei is fit to travel.


	6. Chapter 6

++Chapter 6

The late morning sun hangs in the sky as the group packs up their belongings and makes sure everything is secured to their horses. Duo places the book's care and safekeeping with Treize. After an early lunch Duo pulls Wufei aside before they leave.

"What is it?" Wufei asks while watching the others disappear out the door.

"I want you to hold onto this for me," Duo explains holding up a long thin chain with a tear shaped blue pendant dangling from it.

"Where did you get that?"

"Somewhere," Duo answers slipping the loop of chain over Wufei's head even before the assassin can agree or disagree. "Now just hold on to it for me."

Wufei sighs, but tucks it under his robs then ties on his travel cloak. "All right, I'll keep it safe for you."

"Thanks, now come on and let's get out of here," Duo replies heading for the door. Outside they find the other four already mounted and waiting.

Heero gives Ezibella's rains to Duo after the Prince mounts the beautiful horse. Wufei pulls himself onto Candlemine discovering the reins are tied to Thunder's saddle. He glances over to Treize but the older man says nothing. Wufei decides it is best to not bring it up now and lets Thunder lead him as the group begins the journey home.

They ride through the open country side, their pace a slow trot, deciding to avoid the forests of Kandrea. The road is all but empty while sight is unhindered giving them an advantage should anyone attack now.

When night begins to fall they setup camp a shot distance off the road, in an open field. Once everyone is settled in with a small fire going to provide light and warmth Wufei decides it is a good time to speak with his teacher. "Have you lost faith in my ability to ride?" Wufei asks quietly gaining Treize's attention.

"As I recall, I told you that you will be near my side for the remainder of this journey," Treize answers calmly.

Wufei sighs and lies down on his blanket, which is laid out near Treize's. He saw little point in arguing, it would only get him in more trouble. Wufei can feel his teacher watching him for several minutes then the feeling leaves him. After many more minutes pass the young assassin mage falls asleep.

Treize watches the teen sleep, the urge to move him closer plaguing his mind. He sighs lying down for once and falling into a light doze.

After two days of riding through the open country they notice a small village just off the winding road.

"Should we stop?" Duo asks looking at Heero and then Treize.

"The next village is about a weeks ride down the road," Trowa offers.

"Hmm..." Treize says after a moment.

"Look out!" Heero shouts yanking Duo toward him just before an arrow whizzes by the Prince's right arm, nearly catching Trowa's before burying in a nearby tree trunk. Everyone quickly looks around for the unseen attacker.

"Southwest," Wufei says using his magic to sense the arrow's origin.

"Gone now," Trowa chimes in looking in the indicated direction.

Treize gave his student a look that spoke volumes of his displeasure. "In light of that attack, let's stop," the knight mage decides.

The others agree with the plan and they ride for the village. They find a small two-story inn just as they enter the little village. Wufei pulls Heero aside before the guard can disappear to rent rooms. "Get four," he pleads quietly, needing to get some space from his teacher.

"Three is fine." Treize cuts in eying Wufei and sending Heero on his way inside.

Wufei returns to Candlemine, earning Duo's attention. The Prince appears behind him after a moment. "What's up?" Duo asks gaining his attention.

"I... can't take this," Wufei whispers his forehead resting against Candlemine's saddle.

"I can talk to Heero about getting another room," the Prince offers seeing how distressed his friend seems.

"I tried but Treize countered me."

"Then you can stay with Heero and I," Duo compromises glancing over to see Treize watching them.

"But..."

"No buts," Duo cuts him off. "It is one thing to force you when you're in a good mood; it is another when you are stressed out like this."

Wufei looks at his friend. "I'm pretty sure that logic is severally twisted," he comments in some surprise.

"Well you know what I mean, so stop arguing and just agree to stay in my room," Duo advises a smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you." Wufei replies pulling his blanket and pack from Candlemine's back. As Treize approaches them Wufei quickly turns away and heads toward the inn with Trowa and Quatre.

"What were you two conspiring about over here?" Treize asks his Prince.

"Sleeping arrangements," Duo answers seeing no point in hiding it.

"What about them?" Treize demands a tone of something Duo couldn't identify in his voice.

"Wufei will be sleeping in my room," Duo explains seeing Heero step out of the inn to collect his and the Prince's blankets and packs.

"No he isn't," Treize replies regaining Duo's attention.

"Yes he is."

"Duo, do not try even attempt to push your way into this," the knight mage responds, his usage of the Prince's first name a rarity.

"You might be able to pull that with my father, but Wufei is my friend so I will not back off. He is staying with Heero and I, and that is final," Duo half snaps before heading over to where his bodyguard stood waiting.

Treize watches them disappear into the inn feeling frustrated. Only three days and already Wufei was out of his sight. On top of that Wufei had used his power without permission. Upon entering the inn Treize sees the five sitting at the table apparently waiting on dinner. As he approaches Duo indicates the empty chair between Heero and Trowa, putting two people between him and Wufei on both sides. "My Prince, well will be continuing this discussion."

Duo just shakes his head while Wufei looks down at his lap. The rest of the group looks on curious by the exchange. When the food arrives the subject seems to drop and other more trivial matters come to the fore of their friendly chatter. Once dinner is complete Heero pulls Duo away from the table suddenly.

"Maybe we should head to our room," Quatre suggests a little yawn tugging at his lips.

"Don't get up," Duo calls from across the room before giving his bodyguard his attention. "Yes Heero?"

"What was that between you and Treize?" Heero asks much to Duo's surprise.

"I decided Wufei would be staying with us and well he didn't like it,' Duo answers with a shrug.

"You didn't argue with him I hope, his say exceeds yours," Heero responds startling the Prince.

"Are you telling me to just bow to him? I am the crown Prince!"

"Yes but long ago it was decided in matters of the Guild and it's mages the head of Guild over rules even the King. So your status means nothing in this matter and neither do your commands."

"I can't believe my own bodyguard is over ruling me!" Duo huffs throwing his hands up in the air. "What about Wufei? He's really stressing out."

"He created his own problems. I know you care about him, but he did this to himself. Now go tell Treize you bow to his will."

"No!" Duo refuses crossing his arms.

"This is as patient as I get," Heero says in a low voice causing Duo to flinch.

The Prince sighs but heads back over to the table Heero following behind him. He stands there silently for a moment before opening his mouth to interrupt the conversation. "Treize, I..." he hesitates glancing over at Wufei before a jab to his ribs from Heero gets him speaking again, "bow to your will."

Treize nods his head in recognition of the words, leaving it at that. He knows how hard that was for the Prince but it was a lesson that had to be taught.

Duo turns to see Wufei glaring at him before the young mage looks away; while Trowa and Quatre look on bewildered by the course of strange bits of conversation. The Prince retakes his seat deciding that since he can't help Wufei in sleeping arrangements he can delay everyone until sleeping is the only thing on their minds. He starts up a conversation about the latest attack knowing they needed to talk about it, but it would also serve his other purpose.

When Quatre begins to yawn some time later Treize steps in and orders everyone to bed. The group head up stairs to their respective rooms. Wufei collects his belongings from Duo's room under Treize's watchful eyes. Even though he is being forced to stay with the older man, Wufei is glad that unlike a lot of the other inns they have stayed at, the rooms here have two beds.

"I don't know what you were thinking but don't you ever try that again," Treize says the moment the door closes. Wufei sighs sitting down on the bed nearest the window. Treize shakes his head and points to the inside one. "Nope, you're sleeping in this one."

"What?" Wufei says in surprise at the command. "What's the difference?" 

"Don't question me; just do as I tell you."

Wufei flinches at Treize's anger but it isn't like he hasn't brought it on himself. He moves over to the other bed without another word, wanting nothing more than for the day to be over. Before he can do anymore than pull off his cloak Treize speaks up, ruining that hope. "As I recall, I forbid you to use your powers without my permission."

"My Prince was in danger!" Wufei defends himself in shock.

"I will let it go without punishment this time for that reason, but if I were you I would be more choosey about when to use it."

Wufei can't believe what he is hearing. "You rather I do nothing when Duo's in danger?"

"Not when he's in real danger," Treize answers calmly. "When you used your skills the danger had already passed."

"All right, I understand, may I go to bed now?" Wufei asks before moving to lay his blanket over the bed sheet.

"Yes, good night," Treize replies watching him from the chair, near the small table, that his is sitting on.

Wufei grumbles under his breath as he slips off his robes refusing to look at his teacher. The necklace Duo had given him for safe keeping dangles from his neck before he slips it over his head and into the folds of his robes which are lying at the foot of the bed.

"What was that?" Treize asks startling the young man.

"Nothing, good night," Wufei answers while climbing into the bed and practically hiding. Wufei falls asleep huddled under his blanket.

_Soft but heavy breathing permeates the air as a small child runs down the long corridor. His dark eyes are filled with fear. Upon taking the turn at the stairs he slips and tumbles forward heading down the steps. The small voice cries out as his back and leg meet the edge of a step and he continues to fall._

"_Wufei!" A voice shouts from below before the boy is enveloped in a protective shield that saves him from meeting the steps again. The bubble carries the sobbing child the rest of the way down the stairs before depositing him into a pair of strong arms._

_Treize can feel the pain radiating from the child but more than that he can feel a great terror. Is it because of his fall or something more? He cradles the still crying boy and heads up the stairs. Once the young man reaches the top he heads down the hallway, working to take away the intense pain in the boy. As he nears the flight of stairs at the other end he catches a glimpse of something the moves in the shadows. "Be gone," he orders, a ripple of energy cascading out from the young man in a wave. The energy encases the shadow and smothers it out of existence._

_He heads up the stairs focusing his attention on the little boy in his arms. Treize knows he'll have to check the boy for injuries once he reaches his room, and then hopefully find out what has happened. Upon reaching his room Treize opens the door with his free hand and heads inside letting it close behind him._

_Treize carefully lays the still sobbing child on his bed immediately beginning to check for injuries. A broken leg and a large bruise on his back seem to be the extent of the damage. Treize sets the broken bone before mending it, the bruise will have to heal on its own. He covers the child before laying down beside him._

Wufei's eyes fly open as he jerks up from the bed causing the blankets to pool around his waist. Just what the heck had gotten into him lately? He scrubs at his face trying to understand.

"Wufei? Are you all right?" Treize's alert voice comes from the bed a few feet away. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The teen stiffens in shock for a moment before leaning forward, his head bowing. He gives it a little shake back and forth. "Fine," he manages around the lump that has formed in his throat. Why does he suddenly feel so terrified? Why is he dreaming of the past? Why are his dreams about the safety he's always felt in the confines of his teacher's arms?

When he had been young and new to the guild he found Treize's arms like a safe haven from his memories and fears. No matter what had come he could always feel safe in those strong arms. As he grew up he fronted the man with anger and rebellion to hide his changing and growing feelings. Even now he cowers behind a facade of anger.

Wufei is startled from his thoughts at the sound of Treize's voice. "You don't look very fne," the older man observes as he slides from his bed and approaches Wufei's. "People who are fine do not tremble and radiate terror."

He flinches away from Treize's hand as the older man reaches out to touch his shoulder. "I'm fine," he forces out trying to shroud himself in his facade. Yet he finds it near impossible to show anger when all he feels is unexplainable terror. In that moment all he wants is to feel safe in those strong arms but he can't allow himself to let his facade falter. So instead he lies back down, turning his back to the man and hides under his blanket.

The bed dips as extra weight presses upon it. Wufei's whole body freezes when he feels his teacher lay down on the blanket behind him. It reminds him of his dream, of that time when he'd awakened still feeling scared. At that time Trieze had soothed away the fear but could never get an explaination out of him. "it was Millardo," Wufei whispers unsure why he was saying somethign after so long.

"Was that what you dreamt about?" Treize's gentle voice replies. "About that time when you'd fallen down the stairs. I sort of guessed he had something to do with it."

"Who else would send a shadow to chase after a child?" Wufei snaps, his dislike for the man getting the better of him.

"I'm sorry Wufei, I should have done somethign to get that situation under control."

"The only thing that would have made him happy would have been to get rid of me," Wufei says in a soft voice.

"Never," Trieze answeres instantly and with such conviction that it surpries the teen. "I wouldn't allow it then and I won't allow it now."

Wufei knows he shouldn't be suprised, Treize cares about all the students at the guild. He is only slightly more important because his teacher is also his guardian. Keeping this in mind Wufei tighen the lock on his feelings for the man and tries to bury them deeper in his heart.

A low rumble can be heard in the distance as they remain silent. A storm is coming yet it isn't that which made Wufei shoot up. "Something's coming," he says in a low voice.

The moment Trieze moves to sit up the window shatters sending glass flying. A man begins to climb inside before either mage can move. Quickly Trieze calls up a lightening spell, hitting their intruder, only to realize more are right behind him. The Knight Mage runs over to the table grabbing their packs before turning to Wufei. "Move it!" He orders before calling up another lightening spell.

Wufei grabs his clothes pilled at the end of the bed bundling them up into his blanket. Suddenly the door bursts open. Heero stands there with Duo behind him, sword in hand.

"So I see you have vistors as well. Let's go," Heero remarks moving into the room to give the mages a hand.

Wufei notices something shiny on the floor under his bed as he starts to collect his bundle of clothes. He realizes quickly that it is the necklace Duo had given him to hold onto. He crouches down reaching out to grab it, only to see another hand doing the same. Wufei calls on his power and shoots a missle of energy that cuts through the appendage causing the owern to scream in pain. The cry is silenced quickly a moment later by Heero's sword.

"What the hell are you doing?" Treize demands reaching to grab Wufie's arm and yank him back onto his feet.

Heero jumps back over the bed Wufei had been sleeping in grabbing the teen's bundle in the process. Trieze yanks Wufei fromt eh room pushing Duo out as well while Heero follows behind them. "Where are Quatre and Trowa?" The older mage asks as they head down the stairs.

"I sent them to ready out horses," Heero answers following Duo and Wufei.

When the group reaches the first floor they are confronted with a group of about fifteen rather filthy men. Heero steps in front of the Prince and assassin his sword held ready. Treize steps up behind the two one hand coming to rest on Wufei's shoulder. "Stay with Duo," he orders before moving to stand beside Heero. "Let's get rid of these idiots quickly."

Heero nods his reply as several of the men run towards them. His sword arcs through the air cutting down the closest man. Treize calls on his magic sending a torrent of ice shards intot he pack of men, several of them falling. Wufei watches the battle unfold, their ill-brained attackers falling quickly. He glances back up the stairs to see the door of their room burst open. "Damn it! Duo stay close," he tells his friend and future ruler.

He calls on his power, his hand raising toward the men now running down the steps. After a moment a barage of balls of white hot energy fly foward, taring through their bodies and into any behind him. Wufei looks back into the room to see only a few of their attackers remain. Heero and Treize are moving in to engage them.

"Head for the door," Wufei instructs Duo staying close to the Prince as they follow the back while the fight unfolds further into the room. Suddenly a white wolf jumps a the pair, Wufei grabs Duo and pulls him down out of the way. The young mage slowly stands up to see the beast on the other side standing on a man that look to be no longer breathing. He realizes instantly the wolf is in fact Trowa. Trowa jumps back onto the back turning toward the door.

Wufei turns to see Heero's sword slice through the last man left to challenge them. "Wufei?" Duo's vocie calls gabbing his attention. The Prince is now standing beside him instead of crouched in front of the bar.

"Go!" Wufei hisses grabbing Duo's arm and pushing him toward the door again before anymore could manage to get down the body littered stairs. The three meet Heero and Treize at the door. Trowa leads the way outside and down the street to where Quatre and the horses waited.

When they approach the blonde looks happy to seem them. Trowa shifts back into his human form and mounts his horse. Heero and Duo mount as Treize and Wufei secure their packs. The bodyguard offers Wufei his bundle. The young mage quickly ties it secure before mounting, he concludes he can put on his robe and travel cloak once they are safe.

Wufei can hear that low rumble of distant thunder as they ride out of town. They are going to be followed by the coming storm until it overtakes them. He opens his right hand, which had been closed in a fist this whole time, and in his palm rests the necklace Duo entrusted to him. He quickly slips it on and tucks it out of sight under his shirt.

After several miles of hard riding Trieze finally stops everyone, feeling they have some distance on their attackers. "Just what was that about?" Duo demands while sitting around a very small fire.

"I'd say it was an attack," Wufei answers pointing out the obvious just to annoy the other teen. He decides after several mintues by the fire it is probably a good a time as any to put his robes on. He heads over to Candlemine and unties his makeshift pack. After setting the blanket on the ground he unfolds it and pulls out his robe. The moment he gets it on and secured a hand grabs his arm and forces him several steps away from the others.

"What the hell were you thinking back there?" Treize demnds not releasing the teen's arm. "If Heero hadn't killed him he could have killed you!"

"No he couldn't," Wufei answers probably a little too smugly. "I burnt a hole in his hand."

Wufei flinches as Treize's grip tighens on his arm. "Stupid child! Don't put yourself in dangerous, needless situations like that."

"I had my reasons!" Wufei snaps trying to pull free, knowing it is impossible.

"What possible reason?" Treize demands his other hand taking hold of Wufie's shoulder, forcing the teen to face him.

"None of your concern," Wufei answers knowing the sort of response he'll get if he told the truth.

"How wrong you are, but your punishment shall have to wait until we return to the guild," Trieze replies his voice hard, a tone Wufei is sure he's never heard before.

Wufei can't stop himself from shrinking back. Not only from the idea of more punishment but also the tone of his teacher's voice. He knows to say anymore will just get him into more trouble so he remains silent. Treize finally releases him allowing Wufei to move a step back from the older man. "Go back to the camp and rest," the older man orders.

Wufei makes no argument this time, not when he knows the mood his teacher is in. He quickly seized the chance and flees back to the camp. He slips into the fire's light litterly collapsing on his blanket gaining Duo and Heero's attention. The young mage looks down to see his hands trembling. Never before has Treize scared him as much as he did a moment ago.

"Wufei?" Duo's voice calls softly startling the young man. "Everything okay?"

Wufei nodes his head on instinct before laying down and curling up in his blanket. His mind continues to try and understand why Treize was so angery with him. He hadn't been anywhere near this mad even after Wufei had dangerously drained himself at the ruins. His dark eeyes close as his mind whirls, missing the look of concern on Duo's face.

Treize returns to the camp sometime later, he sits down near the sleeping mage. A glance around shows him that Duo, Quatre, and Trowa are all asleep. He looks over to see Heero looking back at him. "You didn't happen to see what Wufei was doing on the floor?" He asks the only one who might have seen it.

"Not really," Heero answers. "I saw him grab something but what I don't know."

If that is the case then why didn't he just say that. What could have been so important to risk his life over then hide? Trieze sighs and nods his head in thanks receiving a slight nod in reply. Giving up the night he settles down beside Wufei and falls into a light doze.


End file.
